Digimon Aftermath
by FeistyWolf
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon. Everyone has grown up, gotten married, had kids or moved away. The Digital World seems like an almost distant memory now, until one day...
1. Introduction

This story is to take place after Season 2, however erase seeing them all grown up and with families from your mind. I have my own version.

This story, however, is mainly about Max & Izzy's son, **Takato.** So please continue to read on. You will also be meeting some other Digidestines children ;)

Who is Max? Max is an OC I made up back when I was younger. I actually rewrote season 1 just so I could add her in! But, unfortunately I do not know where those papers are anymore :( but below I have a quick fill in so you can learn more about her character before reading forward. Again, this story's focus is Takato, but his mother is an important role in his life. You'll have to read on to find out why ;)

**Meet, Max...**

_Max is Tai's identical twin sister. She was actually the first child to go to the Digital World. Back when she was very small, and Kari was just born, Max was abducted by a Digimon and taken to the Digital World. Max was gone for years, but in the Digital World she met, Lobomon, one of the Legendary Guardian Digimon. He became her Digimon, until one day, when evil was first rising in the Digital world, Lobomon was defeated. Instead of turning into data to become a Digiegg he gave Max an extraordinary gift. His data seeped inside her, mingling now with her DNA, and making her half Digimon. Max also received the gift to see into the future. When she digivolves she becomes...__**Dobermon**__._

_Max becomes reunited with Tai and Kari once they return to the Digital World. Once back with her brother, he rarely leaves her side. In fear of loosing her again. Everybody was shocked at how much Tai and Max looked alike. Same color eyes and hair, even the same skin tone. Her style was a bit tomboyish, but her hair was very long and she was very fit._

_Instantly Matt falls for Max, and she too has strong feelings for him. But when she starts seeing visions of the future she tells him that they have different paths they need to follow. This is when she falls for Izzy. Max is probably the only person who can make Izzy forget all about computers, and focus all on her. This makes Matt feel a stinging hate towards Izzy ever since. _

_Max is very caring, understanding person. However, she has a very in charge attitude. Again, a lot like Tai, she feels she is always right and everyone should do has she says. Its funny, because she is probably the only one Tai will not argue with when it comes to making decisions. She is very intelligent and great with children. Very motherly._

_Even though Max had fallen in love with Izzy, it took a big push for her to leave the Digital World with them(end of season 1). That's because, one, she hadn't been in the human world for years and two, she would no longer be able to Digivolve in the human world. And being Dobermon was part of who she was. But, of course, Tai's tears made her crumble and agree to go with them. In season 2, Max didn't play as big as a role but she still helped. Most of the time when Matt would go through the DigiPortal Max would accompany him, and everytime Tai went, she went as well. Some how the energy from the DigiPortal would sometimes let Max Digivolve in the human world. This wasn't ever good news for Yolei because they did NOT get along at all. Mainly because of Yolei's blunt stubbornness and Max didn't like when she would try to flirt with Izzy. The pink head didn't learn her lesson after the black eye, but she did after the scratch across her right eye. _

**I just wanted you to have a background on Max so you understand how important she was to the digidestined team. This story is not based on her, its based on her and Izzy's son! So please continue to the next chapter, I promise, it'll be worth it ;)**

Now let's begin with the story...


	2. The Little Miracle

Max stretched, letting out a light sigh as she woke. Her brown eyes gazed upon her husband. His short red hair seemed to glisten in the sunrays that were peeking through the blinds. She smiled then leaned over and gently pressed a kiss on his temple. Max then got out of bed, wearing only a black bra and panty set, she threw on a robe then made her way down the hall, to the last door on the right. She lightly knocked, and when she heard no noise she made her way inside the room.

She couldn't help but smirk and shake her head at the sight. A young boy laying in his bed on his stomach, drool dripping from his mouth. The blankets were all over and not a pillow was left on the bed. Max then brushed her fingers over the boy's brown hair.

"Time to wake up, Takato."

A groan then grunt was her only response.

"Takato, rise and shine, my love." She tried again.

"Okay mommy.." Takato finally started to awaken. His voice was gentle, and soft. He rolled on his side and rubbed at his eyes roughly. Max smiled down at her son then made her way out of his room.

Takato slowly made his way out of bed and slid open the door that connected to his own bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

'_Today will be the day!' _He then got in the shower.

Takato was 12 years old, with brown like his mother's but lighter, and brown eyes, like his mother also. However, his body and shyness towards others came from his father. Takato was a very caring and care-free boy. But he had dreams, and that dream was to become a Digidestined just like his dad. Growing up he had heard the stories and adventures his father had being a Digidestined and Takato's dream was to find his very own Digimon partner. They never told him about his mother, and what she really was. Max said, it was better that way.

After throwing on his clothes Takato made his way out to the kitchen. He seen his dad sitting in the living room, typing away at his laptop, as usual, and grinned.

"Morning dad!"

Izzy responded as he finished typing something saying, "Hey son." Then looked up at him with a smile. Takato sat down at the kitchen table where his mom had already set him up with a plate of cinnamon swirl waffles, a fresh sliced peach and a glass of milk.

"Mmm, smells delicious mom! Thanks!" He scarfed down his breakfast.

"Your welcome sweetie." Max leaned against the granite counter top, sipping on a cup of hot tea as she watched her boy. He had grown up so much, and she never knew she could love anything as much as she loved him. He was her miracle. Max had always had a way with children, she was especially good with T.K. back then, but because of being what she was...she had been told it would be impossible for her to ever bare a child. But there he sat. 12 years old and the most gentle, loving creature that she, along with the love of her life, Izzy, had created.

Max had to quickly wipe a tear from her cheek. She wasn't a sensitive person, but that all changed when she first had gotten pregnant with Takato.

"I'll get around and take you to school, hun." She placed her now empty mug in the sink.

"No, that's okay mom. I'd like to take the bus today. Is that alright?" He finished off his milk then smiled at his mom, not knowing he now had a milk mustache.

Max laughed and nodded. "Of course. But be sure to wipe your face first." She then pointed to her lips.

"Oh! Thanks mom." He wiped his face with his arm then ran up to his mom and gave her a big tight hug. "Love you mom! See you after school." Takato grabbed his bag and started to run out the door, but made sure to yell back, "Bye dad, love you too!"

"Love you." His parents said back in unison.

* * *

Takato was getting off the bus when an older kid shoved him out of the way, making him fall and skid his knee.

"Takato, are you okay?!" A tiny voice ran up to him.


	3. School

Takato looked up to see a small blonde haired, blue eyed boy looking down at him with worry. Takato smiled at him.

"Oh Raiden, I'm fine buddy." He got up and brushed himself off.

The little 7 year old smiled up at him now. "That's good cousin!" He then hugged Takato's legs, making the older boy stumble at first but then pat his little cousin's back.

Raiden was T.K. and Kari's youngest son, and of course he came out looking just like T.K.. Even sporting the color green on his two-toned shirt, but did not wear any sort of hat. He had light blue jeans on, and green and white sneakers. Raiden also had an older brother, Patrick aka Pat, being named after Patamon. He was 10 years old, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't as friendly as Raiden but very smart and helpful. Takato didn't get to see his cousins much unless he bumped into them at school, he lived out in the woods, far away from the city where most of the other children lived.

"Well, see you later, Takato!" Raiden ran off into the school.

Takato himself made his way inside and went to homeroom. He took his seat, then pulled out his notebook and a pencil. He flipped open the book and began a drawing of what he thought his Digimon partner would look like.

Takato mustn't heard his name for roll call the first time, because his teacher yelled, "TAKATO IZUMI?"

The boy jumped, dropping his pencil on the floor then raised his hand, "Here sir, sorry.." Some of the kids laughed at him, making his cheeks flush red, but he smiled and picked his pencil off the ground.

"Kimi Ishida?"

"Yeah, I'm here." The red-head answered, sounding like she had a bit of an attitude in her voice.

Takato looked over at her. Kimi was only 10 years old but looked older because she was already very "Developed". But that wasn't the only reason she got so much attention, it was also because her father was Matt Ishida, famous lead singer in a band.

Kimi noticed Takato looking, and her blue eyes turned fierce. "What are you looking at punk?"

Takato just quickly looked away and went back to his notebook. She looked a lot like her mother Sora, but she defiantly had her father's attitude. Rough around the edges and stubborn. Takato was glad to get out of homeroom, and away from the diva.

* * *

It was finally lunch and Takato's stomach let out one last growl before he sat down with his lunch pal. He pulled out a sandwich, vanilla pudding, an apple and a small carton of milk. He was about to take a bite of his sandwich when a girl came over and asked him, "May I sit here?"

Takato looked up at the girl who was wearing a school uniform. Her dark blue eyes were sweet looking and her blue hair was cut short to her shoulders. Takato felt himself blush.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you. My name is Emiko." She sat down at the table with her tray of food.

Takato smiled. "My name is Takato, its nice to meet you Emiko."

She smiled at him then they enjoyed their lunch together.

He learned that Emiko had come here from a private school, hence why she was still use to wearing a uniform, and her favorite class was Art, just like Takato's. Takato quickly grabbed his notebook out of his bag but then hesitated before opening to a page. He was going to show her all the pictures of Digimon he drew, but decided against it, and instead flipped to a page where he had drawn his mother.

"I drew this of my mom." Takato handed Emiko the notebook.

Emiko took it and smiled. "This is wonderful, Takato. She looks so beautiful. You are a true artist." She handed him his notebook back.

Takato was blushing brightly. "You really think so? Wow thanks, Emiko. I bet you're even better!" He smiled at her brightly.

Emiko giggled. "I'll draw you something for next time I see you. I'm glad I met you." She then got up and left the cafeteria with the other kids who were heading to their next class.

Takato was the last one to leave the cafeteria. He neatly packed his lunch pal and notebook back into his back, then swung it over his shoulder when he heard a noise.

"Huh?"

He looked over at the back cafeteria doors that led to the outside seating. He took a step forward in that direction and heard the noise again. It was somewhat faint, sounding like static or buzzing noise. He then jumped at the sound of the late bell going off.

"Crap!"


	4. Night Terrors

Takato was riding the bus back home, his knees pressed up against the seat infront of him, his notebook in his lap and a pencil in his hand. He was sketching a picture of Emiko when the busdriver hit a pothole, making Takato put a line right across her face.

"Oh no." He said under his breath and tried his best to erase the line before it was his stop.

When it was his turn to get off, he jumped off the last step then started walking up his gravel drive-way. He was looking up towards the sky, listening and watching the birds fly above when he got a wiff of something.

"Mmm!" He said with a grin then ran the rest of the way up to the door and burst inside. "Hi mom! What are you making?"

Max turned to her son, licking some chocolate off her finger. "I'm making chocolate chip cake for our dessert tonight. Sushi is for dinner."

"It smells great, mom. I could smell it coming up the drive-way. Well, I'm gonna go do my homework.." Takato was making his way through the kitchen, passing through the living room when he stopped.

Max's head was tilted and she went to ask something but Takato spoke first. "Where's dad?"

"He had to go into the office today. He won't be back til late." His mother answered, watching her boy.

He nodded then went into his room. He threw his backpack by his desk then sat down on the edge of his bed. He didn't have any homework, he had just wanted to talk with his father about the Digital World some more. He was taking his goggles off his head when his mother came into the room. She always knocked when the door was completely shut but when he left it ajar it meant anyone could come in, whenever. Max sat down next to him, running her hand over his soft hair.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked him.

He gave her a slight smile. "Yeah, just tired is all."

"That's understandable, you're a growing boy."

Takato then perked up a bit. "I met a new girl at school today. Her name is Emiko, she came from a private school and she loves art, just like me!"

Max chuckled softly at seeing how excited her son was over a girl for the first time. "That's great, honey. I'm glad you made a friend."

Takato said, "Me too!"

"Well, how about we eat soon so you can get some sleep?" Max stood up and walked over to the door.

"Okay mom." Takato nodded.

Max looked at him before leaving. "Takato...you said you could smell the cake from the drive-way?"

He nodded again. "Yep. Can't wait to eat some!" He rubbed his belly.

Max smiled with a nod then left the room.

* * *

Right after dinner, Takato had went to bed. It was as if as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

Takato opened his eyes. "That noise...it's the same from school." He looked over at his window. Slowly he got out of bed then went over to the window. The sound was getting louder and it kind of hurt his ears.

"What is that?" He whispered to himself, his eyes scanning the outside.

Red eyes then popped up infront of him. Takato screamed and fell backwards. The eyes went away.

"Wait!" Takato ran out of his room and ran outside, checking over by his window first. Nothing. But then a twig snapping in the woods made him yell, "Hey! Wait!" He darted into the woods in the direction of the breaking twigs, ignoring the pain of his feet getting scratched up by twigs and thorns.

Finally he stopped running when he realized he wasn't making any progress finding whatever the red eyed creature was, which he was hoping was a Digimon. His Digimon.

"Hello?" He shouted, looking all around him.

A howl came from the distance, then Takato screamed as that buzzing, static noise came back. This time it was louder than ever, making Takato cover his ears and fall to his knees. He thought his ears were about to start bleeding, he felt hot, sweat was forming on his forehead, and his gut felt like it was twisting into a pretzel.

"Takato?!"

The noise stopped, and Takato slowly removed his hands from his ears. He looked over to see his father running up to him. His head was spinning as Izzy wrapped his arms around his son. Takato went completely limp in his arms.

"Dad.." Takato sounded breathless. "I don't feel so good."

Izzy felt his head. "It feels like you were burning up. What were you doing out here, Takato? We thought we heard you in your room then we heard you screaming out here."

Takato lied. "I don't know."

Izzy looked down at his son with great concern then carried him inside, laying him gently on his bed. Max came in with a glass of water and helped Takato sit up and take a few sips.

"Here honey. Take this pill. It will help with any pain you have and help bring down your fever more." Max made sure he swallowed the pill without a problem then kissed his forehead.

Takato's eyes closed slowly and he drifted back to sleep. Max and Izzy left his room, leaving the door opened a crack.

"Maybe he was sleep walking?" Izzy suggested, following behind his wife.

"Maybe.." Max said, opening the front door then looked back at Izzy. "But I'm going to double check."

Her digivice then started to glow.


	5. The New Digidestined

"Pass me the ball, Takato!"

Takato kicked the soccer ball over a boys head to another team mate. It was gym class, and not Takato's favorite part of the day, however, he excelled greatly in gym. He was the fastest in his class, and from basketball to soccer, he seemed to be perfect. His mother always told him it was in his blood. Referring to his Uncle Tai who was one of the top soccer players in all of Japan, but now coaching instead.

The game was going good until everyone halted at the sound of the school fire bell going off. They all looked at the school and started to see kids and teachers file outside.

"Alright kids, let's move back towards the trees until the drill is over." The female gym teacher yelled to her class.

Takato followed along with the others when he spotted Emiko. His eyes lite up and he started running over to her. "Hey, Emiko!"

But Emiko was staring out into the trees. She seemed to be in some sort of trance. She then started into the forest.

"Huh? Emiko?" Takato watched her at first, wondering if she might have seen something.

"Whatcha doing Takato?" Little Raiden had managed to find his older cousin.

"Huh..um...nothing. Stay here, Raiden. Emiko!" Takato ran after the blue haired girl, then noticed something glisten infront of her path. '_What's that?' _He wondered, slowing a bit.

"Ahhh!" Takato yelled as that noise that haunted him from last night returned.

"Takato!" Raiden had been watching and ran over. His bright blue eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Takato was trying to fight the pain of the noise and looked up to look at Emiko, but she was gone. His eyes grew wide, he knew something wasn't right.

"Emiko!" He shouted then ran to where he last seen her, Raiden right on his tail. The boys then screamed as the ground disappeared and they tumbled through the air, down through some jungle looking trees and landing on the ground. Takato groaned in pain as Raiden landed right on his stomach.

"What just...happened?" Takato was holding his head, hoping it would stop it from spinning. Raiden got off of him and brushed himself off, then started to look around.

"Wow...where are we, Takato?"

"Raiden!" The boys both looked up as they heard a female voice screaming.

"GAH!" Takato felt like he was going to become a pancake. The red head opened her blue eyes, looking right into Takato's brown ones.

"Kimi?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kimi's face flushed a little then she quickly removed herself from being on top of him.

"Hi, Kimi. What are you doing here?" Raiden smiled at her.

"I came after you Raiden. Your my little cousin and dad says I have to watch over you, and Pat." Kimi was now looking around. "Um, where are we? This doesn't seem familiar at all.." Takato could hear the nervousness in her voice. He finally managed to stop his head from spinning and stood up. Quickly moving from that spot so if someone else came falling he wouldn't be there personal safety mat.

"You!"

Takato jumped as Kimi yelled at him and then pushed him up against a tree. "Where are we? Where did you take us?"

"I was just looking for my friend..I seen her come this way and then next thing I knew the ground was gone and we fell here." Takato's eyes widen as he realized what he was saying.

"That doesn't make any sense! The ground cannot just disappear!"

"We're here.." Takato's eyes danced around his surroundings now.

"And where is here?!" Kimi was becoming very frustrated, and Raiden grabbed her hand to try to calm her down.

"The Digital World!" Takato almost shouted.

Kimi stood there in silence, staring at Takato. A smile soon spread across Raiden's sweet face.

"Wow, you really think so, Takato? My mom and dad always told me about this place. I can't believe we're really here!" The little blonde jumped up and down. Takato laughed at him.

"No...your loosing your mind. I'm calling my dad." Kimi took her cell phone out of her pocket but gasped. "What is this?"

Takato and Raiden gathered around her. Takato looked in envy.

"It's your digivice."

The digivice was pink and white, about the same size of a cell phone.

"This can't be happening.." Kimi stared down at it.

"Wow, totally cool, Kimi! Maybe I have one too!" Raiden checked his pockets, and instead of pulling out his iPod, it was a lime green and white digivice. "Awesome!" The 7 year old hugged the device.

Takato frantically searched his pockets, that's when he realized he was no longer in his gym clothes, but back in his regular clothing. '_Hmm..odd.'_ He then pulled out his own Digivice. He stared at it with awe. He had hoped this day would come and it finally had. He was now a Digidestined.

"What color is yours?" Raiden walked up to him. Takato showed him.

"Black and red, cool, cousin!" Raiden gave him a thumbs up, and Takato nodded.

"Okay, " Kimi said, "So then what do we do next? We are obviously the new Digidestined and we are here because this world needs our help...but now what?"

Takato was shocked Kimi had suddenly became so accepting of their destiny,but that also made him realize how they had gotten there in the first place.

"We have to find Emiko. She has to be here."

"That new girl?" Kimi asked, hooking her digivice to her belt.

"Mhm." Takato nodded. "I was follow-"

A scream in the distance cut him off and they all looked in that direction.

"Emiko!" Takato yelled and they all took off running, in the direction of the scream.

* * *

So the new Digidestined have arrived. Takato's dream has come true. But will Emiko be alright? And what dangers await the new Digidestined?


	6. Enter Dorumon!

Emiko let out another scream as she tried to avoid her attacker. She was in a grassy clearing, trying to make her way to the trees, hoping she would be able to hide but a rock made her trip and fall straight to her hands and knees.

"DEADLY STINGER!" Emiko flipped herself over just as the giant bee-looking creature sent an enourmous stinger at her. Her dark blue eyes grew wide and she let out another scream, just as the stinger was going to hit her, but her body suddenly went flying to the side. Arms were wrapped around her tightly, and she only groaned from them skidding to a stop.

"Are you okay?" The voice was gentle and familiar.

"Takato?" She couldn't help but smile in relief to see him and hugged him.

Takato blushed but the moment was short lived because of the vicious Digimon buzzing above them. Takato jumped up to his feet, pulling Emiko up with him. "Come on!" The two started to run hand-in-hand but the digimon yelled again, "DEADLY STINGER!" and shot a stinger inches from Takato's sneaker. Emiko pulled Takato in the opposite direction, but soon another stinger struck into their path.

"Kimi, we have to do something!" Raiden pleaded to his cousin, who was watching with her arms folded.

"Ugh, fine. But don't you move!" Kimi then ran out into the clearing, flaring her arms wildly in the air. "Hey over here you overgrown bug!"

It worked, the digimon changed its focus onto Kimi. "Crap.." She said under her breath then took off sprinting.

Takato quickly brought Emiko to the edge of the woods and sat her down safely. Her leg was bleeding and she was running low on energy. "Stay right here. I'll be back. I have to help Kimi." He went to go but Emiko grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at her.

"Don't leave me." Her dark eyes were filled with horror, but Takato knew what he had to do. He gave Emiko a tender smile then told her, "I promise, I will be back." He then ran back into the clearing, seeing the red-head running in a zig-zag pattern, avoiding the attacks.

"A little help here!" She shouted, she was running out of steam, sweating was dripping off her forehead.

Takato caught up with her in no time, then grabbing her by her shoulders threw her out of the way of a stinger that came inches from hitting her in the back. Both of them ended up on the ground. Before they had time to react the digimon came back around, flying full blast at them, its stinger at he ready. Kimi closed her eyes yelling, "Noooo!" Not seeing what Takato saw next. Little Raiden came running from the trees and went right in front of his two cousins.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

"Raiden no!" Takato shouted reaching out but a small purple blur distracted him. The blur hit the flying digimon making it fly back a bit.

"Huh?" Raiden looked down infront of him. A small, purple and white fuzzy looking digimon with pointy ears and pointy tail stood there. He was small but he looked fierce.

Kimi, who had finally opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't dead, shot up and grabbed Raiden's hand. "Come on let's go!" She dragged the youngest boy along, his short legs trying to keep up. Takato was staring at the small digimon, who was watching the Flymon buzz around in circles, growling up at it.

"Takato!" Raiden's voice snapped him back and he got to his feet and made a B-line for the trees, where he had left Emiko.

"Kimi!" Raiden had lost his footing and Kimi's hand. Kimi stumbled, trying to run back to him as fast as she could. She saw the mean digimon coming at them again. She picked Raiden up in her arms, and turned around, using her body as a shield. Raiden cried out, "DADDY!"

Takato was running over to help when he noticed the glowing. Raiden's digivice was letting out a lime green light, and that small purple digimon showed up, once again. But he too was glowing.

"No way.." Takato watched in amazement.

* * *

Dorimon digivolve to...Dorumon!

* * *

The digimon now stood on 2-legs and was a bit taller than Raiden. He was still purple and fuzzy but looked more like a baby dinosaur now. His tail was fox like and he now had little black wings on his back. He jumped up and slammed the flymon into the dirt.

"METAL CANNON!" An iron sphere fired from the purple dino Digimon's mouth, hitting its target head on.

Kimi fell to her knees, still holding the small boy, trying to shield him from the explosion. The larger digimon tried to get up and fly away, but the dino digi spoke. "I don't think so. METAL CANNON!" That second hit made the flymon turn right into digital data, and Takato couldn't believe his eyes. He had just witnessed his first Digimon battle.

The purple digimon walked over to Kimi and Raiden. "You're safe now." Raiden smiled at the digimon.

"Wow, thanks! My names-"

"Raiden. I know. You're my partner." He smiled at the surprised blonde. "My name is Dorumon. I'm glad I finally got to meet you!" He nuzzled the boy. Raiden giggled, then wiggled out of Kimi's arms and hugged his new digimon partner.

Kimi got up, brushing herself off before facing Dorumon. She nodded down at him. "Thank you...for saving my little cousin."

Dorumon looked up at her. "It's my job."

Kimi forced a smile. Takato finally joined them, with Emiko leaning over his shoulders.

"Look Takato, this is my Digimon! His name is Dorumon! Isn't he awesome?!" Raiden said, petting the digimon on the head, who seemed to be enjoying it.

"That's great, Raiden. Its nice to meet you, Dorumon. My names Takato, and this is Emiko. Thanks for your help."

Emiko stared down at the fuzzy dino, she thought she was dreaming or something. But Kimi broke her thoughts.

"Listen up, Emiko. This is a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. We're in the Digital World now, in case Takato hasn't gotten you up to speed. You only get to come here if you're a digidestined, which means we have to help save this world. We will end up with a Digimon partner, like Dorumon here, to help us on our journey. We all have a digivice, that helps our Digimon digivolve and also will help us find each other if we ever get separated." Kimi held out her pink and white digivice. "Now, the only reason the three of us know so much and aren't flipping out like you is because all of our parents were digidestined before, so we've heard the stories." She clipped her digivice back to her belt. "I'm not excited about being here, so don't get in my way and don't slow us down. We're here because we have a mission, and I plan on getting it done and over with." Kimi then took Raiden's hand and started to walk more into the forest. Dorumon de-digivolved back into Dorimon and jumped onto Raiden's head for a ride.

"Well that wasn't very nice.." Takato said to himself. He then felt Emiko remove her arm from around his shoulders and clear her throat. He looked over at her.

"She's just looking out for him. I understand. I have a little sister back home, myself and I would do anything to protect her." Emiko smiled at Takato now. "I think I will be fine now, thank you for helping me Takato, you're so sweet. Now, let's go meet our destiny!"

Takato smiled happily. "Right!"


	7. Blood

Hi there :3 I'm getting lots of views, but barely any reviews. Let me know what you think so I stay inspired to write more!

* * *

"Kimi." Takato jogged up to the red-head's side. "Do you even know where we're going?" The 4 of them had been walking for some time now since the Flymon incident.

Kimi stopped and glared down at the brown eyed boy. Even though Takato was older, Kimi was the tallest of them all. The boy got his height from his father.

"No, I don't, Takato. I'm just trying to make sure we all stay safe. But if you have a better idea, please share it." She sounded very annoyed, making Takato take a step back. No one would be able to tell how scared she honestly was on the inside.

"Well..." Takato didn't really have an answer, but then he glanced down at Dorimon, who was still sitting atop Raiden's head. "How about we ask him? He probably would know if anything evil was going on.."

Raiden and Dorimon looked up at Kimi and Takato. "How about it buddy, do you know why they brought us here? Where we need to go?" Takato asked the small digimon.

But Dorimon shook his head. "Sorry, all I knew was once I hatched I had to go find, Raiden." He then looked down at him and smiled. Raiden smiled back with his eyes.

"Okay, well that was helpful, NOT! I don't see the big rush on finding trouble when only 1 of us have a partner, right now, anyways. We should just stay hidden until our other partners find us." Kimi folded her arms, then her eyes danced around. "Um, where's Emiko?"

"Huh?" Takato spun around and Emiko was gone. He felt himself start to panic. "Emiko!" He shouted.

Kimi sighed. "Where the hell is she always off to?! She's the reason we ended up here in the first place!"

Takato turned to face Kimi and her scowl left her face. His once gentle looking eyes had turned hard as he glared at her. "We are here because it is our destiny. We would have ended up here either way. Now we need to find her, because she obviously scared and needs our help. Not your judgment, Ishida." Kimi was taken back by the way Takato spoke to her. It didn't even seem to be him anymore, and the way he said her last name, it made a chill go up her spine.

A small hand touching his own made Takato's dark expression completely fade away. He looked down, to be met by happy blue eyes and smile.

"Come on Takato, let's go find Emiko." Raiden's voice was calming and he gently tugged at the older boy's hand.

Takato smiled again and with a nod he went with Raiden to find Emiko. Little Dorimon leading the way, his nose to the ground, following Emiko's scent. Kimi stood there for a moment, still in a bit of shock, but soon pulled herself together and jogged after the boys.

It wasn't long before Dorimon started to bark. "Up here, up here! She's up ahead!" He ran back up to where I had found her. Takato, Raiden and Kimi raced after him then came to a hault. Emiko was laying on the ground, a bruise was on her cheek that wasn't there before and a tiny slice was on her neck bleeding. Takato's eyes watered. '_Emiko.._'

He knelt down beside her and took her into his arms. She was alive but she had been attacked. '_But why didn't she scream..?_' he wondered, his eyebrows scrunched up into question as he moved a strand of hair from her bruised cheek.

"Hey don't touch her!" A young feminine voice sounded from a bush, right across from Takato. Everyone looked over as a small cream colored fox looking digimon jumped out from the bushes. She had purple stripes on her bushy tail and her eyes were big and sky blue.

"But she's our friend. We won't hurt her..do you know what happened to her." Takato looked back down at Emiko, and he frowned.

"My name is Kyaromon, and she is my partner. I showed up just in time to save her from this horrible man." Kyaromon moved closer to Emiko and nuzzled her dark blue hair. "He's the one who did this to her. But the energy from her digivice helped me digivolve into Kudamon and scare the creep away." Kyaromon looked up at Takato sympathetically now. "Can you please help wake her up?"

Takato nodded, giving Kyaromon a reassuring smile. "Of course."

"So, you're saying there are other humans here?" Kimi had her hand on her chin.

Kyaromon nodded. "He looked human to me."

"Hmm.." Kimi looked off in the distance.

"Have you tried biting her?" Dorimon asked, opening his mouth moving towards Emiko's arm.

"Of course not!" Kyaromon was getting ready to headbutt Dorimon but Raiden spoke up.

"Dorimon, no! We don't bite our friends." Raiden used his finger to scold the baby digimon. Dorimon cowered. "Sorry, Raiden."

Takato was watching the digimon, so when a hand softly touched his face he jumped a bit. Emiko giggled slightly as Takato looked down at her, a smile soon spreading on his face.

"Emi..are you okay?" He helped her sit up, and she touched her neck faintly. She looked at her fingers and noticed the blood. Her eyes grew.

"What happened to me?"

"You ran off again." Kimi said with an annoyed tone. Emiko looked up at her. "I did?" She tilted her head a bit, confused.

"Yeah and some creep attacked you but I came and saved you!" Kyaromon jumped on Emiko's lap, giving her a big grin.

Emiko jumped but soon settled and hesitantly reached out and stroked Kyaromon. "Yeah...I remember you. He was trying to take me away somewhere, and then you showed up...I remember this glowing from my pocket, and then, you were glowing." Kyaromon nodded. "Yep, I digivolved to show that guy what was up!"

Emiko smiled then picked Kyaromon up and hugged her. "Thank you."

Kyaromon giggled. "Any time, partner!" Emiko nodded happily.

"Emi, do you know where this guy was trying to take you?" Takato asked as he pushed himself off the ground, then offered Emiko his hand, helping her up.

She shook her head. "No..not really..wait! He said something about going to his palace. But didn't tell me where it was." She wish she could remember more but the punch to the cheek is what must have knocked her unconscious, not remembering much of anything.

"I know where he was going." Kyaromon spoke up. "The Dark Palace. It used to be called The Palace of Light, but darkness has overtaken that part of the digital world."

"Well, I guess we know where we are going now." Kimi said, "let's make some ground before it gets dark out." She then looked at Emiko. "Are you up for it?" Emiko, a bit shocked Kimi was actually acting a bit concerned about her, smiled and nodded.

Without anyone noticing, when Kyaromon mentioned the Dark Palace, Takato suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He went over to a tree and leaned against it with his arm, his head hanging low. His heart beat began to race and his head started to feel dizzy. '_What's wrong with me?'_ He then felt something trickle onto his lip, he touched at it then looked at his fingers. Blood.


	8. Red Eyes

**Hello :3 Please favorite & review! Thank yous ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon, except Max!**

* * *

"You don't look so good." Takato's eyes drifted over to see a pink bird type digimon, who had blue on the tip of some of her feathers, and concerned blue eyes.

Takato's head was spinning even faster now as he pushed himself off of the tree. Sweat was dripping off his forehead. "I need...my..mom..." His vision started to blur and he felt another trickle of blood leave from his nose, down to his lip.

"Takato?!" Emiko shrieked.

He seen a blurred scene of his friends running towards him, and his legs gave out. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Izzy, who was leaning back against pillows on his bed, was watching his mate get around from getting out of the shower. She had only managed to put on a lacey purple bra and panty set when she noticed her husband eyeing her. She smirked. The red-head was scanning her body up and down, stopping to gaze at the tribal, swirly tattoo she had going up from her right hip, up to the top of her ribs. With her long dark brown hair pull to the left side, he could see her other tattoo on the back of her neck. It was the Japanese symbol for Respect, which was her crest she had gotten back in the Digital World.

Max turned to Izzy and gave him a smirk. "What?" She placed her left hand on her hip.

Izzy smiled at her lovingly. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

The brunette sashayed over to him, then climbed onto the bed with him and got ontop of him. Izzy couldn't help but flush slightly, Max still gave him butterflies. He removed his hands from behind his head and placed them on her hips. The seductress leaned down to his ear to whisper to him, her breath on his ear sending goosebumps all over his body.

"Don't be a suck up." She whispered, before taking a nibble on his ear.

The once shy red-head wasted no time flipping over, placing Max below him now. The she-beast gave him the most seductive look before his lips smashed against hers.

He paid no mind to his pager, that was going off on the night stand next to them.

* * *

Takato shot up, shouting. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Raiden, who was sitting next to Takato with Dorimon in his lap, almost jumped out of his skin. Takato was panting heavily as he looked around. It was dark out now, and there was a campfire beside him. He heard footsteps running in their direction.

"Raiden," Takato started. "What happened to me? How long have I been out of it?" The smaller boy couldn't help but try to be positive. "We think you fainted..or something. But no worries, you've been out for a few hours now. We need camp here until you woke up."

'_A few hours?_' Takato thought, taking his goggles off of his head for a moment, to run his fingers through his brown hair.

"Takato, your awake!" Emiko ran right over to the older boy, falling to her knees and tightly hugging him. The boy couldn't help but blush, slowly returning the hug. When she pulled away she looked at him with some concern. Emiko wore a cat eared black beanine on her dark blue, layered hair. Her undershirt was a plain white tee, and wore a black vest with gray outlines over it. She wore black skinny jeans, that showed a sliver of her black socks. On her feet were black and white checkered Vans. Takato now noticed she too had her digivice, that was dark purple and white, clipped to a belt loop on her pants.

"Are you feeling okay now? Do you know what happened to you?" Emiko asked, helping Kyaromon onto her shoulder.

Takato shook his head, placing his goggles back on his head. "I don't know...I guess I wasn't feeling so great." He didn't want the others knowing about the other night, when he had ran off into the woods and felt like he was about to die.

"What were you dreaming about?" Finally asked Kimi, the tall girl was standing a few more feet back than the rest, Takato noting that same pink bird type digimon from early he had seen before passing out, by her side.

"I was...dreamning?" Takato twisted his head a bit, trying to recall anything.

"I'd say so, goggle-head. You were trembling almost the whole time you were out of it, even dug at the ground a bit. Not to mention we heard you shout, so you were obviously yelling at whoever was attacking you in your dream." Kimi folded her arms in front of her. Her white gloves matched her white skirt and Her knee-high black boots made a tad bit taller than she really was, but nonless she was still the tallest member of the new digidestined. Her white belt, that had a pink buckle, sat on her hips, slanted, her pink and white digivice clipped to it. Her pink and white short sleeved jacket covered her black tanktop, and her red hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Her ice blue eyes were staring at Takato intently, waiting for a response.

The goggle-head turned his head to the fire and stared at the flames. '_Those red eyes..._'

"Something was chasing me...I never go to see what it was, except...it's red eyes." Takato felt Emiko take his hand, and he looked into her passionate dark eyes.

"We won't let anyone hurt you, Takato. It was just a dream, ok?" She smiled at him, reassuringly.

Takato forced a smile and nodded, but Kimi kept staring at the boy. She had heard the stories of the Digital World and what certain Digimon could do to humans. She decided she was going to keep a close eye on him from now on.

"Kimi, what are you thinking about?" The bird digimon asked, looking up at the 10 year old.

Kimi's eyes glanced down at her new partner. "Nothing Biyomon, we'll talk about it later."

Little Raiden, sporting his green two-toned shirt, light blue jeans amd green and white sneakers, waddled over to Takato, arms full of apples. "I bet you're hungry, cousin! We left you some apples!"

Takato chuckled, seeing the young boy struggle, trying hard to not drop any apples. "Thanks buddy." He took one, but in doing so made Raiden drop the rest of them, making him shout, "GAH!" Everybody laughed, even after flushing, Raiden joined in too.

"We will see who's laughing when I'm through with you, digidestined!"

Everyone immediacy shut up and turned to face their opposer.

* * *

**Side note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I'm not going to post another one until more people start giving me reviews! Please, review & favorite :3**


	9. Pigs, Birds andGokumon?

**Hello there! :3 Please review & favorite! Thanks! :)**

* * *

Boarmon stood infront of them. He was a huge hog who's whole body was on fire and had menacing red and black tusks. His laughed sounded evil as he glared at the children. Everyone jumped to their feet. Takato glared at the big pig, making his hands into fists.

"We don't want any trouble, so why don't you just leave us alone?"

Boarmon just laughed again before talking. "Foolish boy, I was specifically sent here to destroy you."

Everyone looked at Takato, who's own eyes were wide in shock and confusion. His mouth hung open a bit, like he was going to say something but nothing came out. The flames on the hogs body grew larger before he let out a high pitched squeal, making the team cover their ears. Boarmon charged at the kids, making them flee, except for tiny Dorimon. He stood his ground, growling at the much larger digimon, who was coming at him full blast.

"DORIMON!" Raiden yelled, turning to go back to save his partner but being stopped by Emiko.

Raiden's digivice started to glow.

* * *

Dorimon digivolve to...Dorumon!

* * *

Dorumon quickly started to run head on with Boarmon, soon both their heads colliding, making a loud BOOM. For still being smaller than the boar, Dorumon managed to push Boarmon a few feet back.

'_That little digimon is nuts!_' Kimi thought, but couldn't help but smirk at his toughness.

Boarmon shook his head then let out an annoyed grunt. "You think that's enough to stop me?! Nose blaster!"

Kyaromon looked up at Emiko. "My turn?" Emiko nodded, "Mhm!"

* * *

Kyaromon digivolve toooo...Kudamon!

* * *

Kudamon somewhat resembled a weasel. Her whole body was pure white, except for some gold markings and purple tips on her ears. Her left ear had a gold earring in it, and all her claws were bright red. Her yellow eyes glared at Boarmon as she jumped into action.

"Bullet whirlwind!" Kudamon's entire body spun around in the air before slamming down onto Boarmon.

"Metal cannon!" Dorumon's attack hit Boarmon's, making an explosion happen. The dino digimon was pushed back a ways, but managed to stay on his feet. Raiden ran over to his partner and wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing him in a hug. Takato decided to stay close to the younger digidestined.

"Kudamon, no!" Emiko shouted while running over to her injured digimon. The attack had sent Boarmon a few feet into the dirt, but his flaming body had burned poor Kudamon in the process.

"Hahahaha, fool! Can't you see, you won't win against me?!" Boarmon squealed again before rearing up on his hind legs, then charging at Emiko who was holding her injured partner in her arms.

Kimi gasped, and without even thinking she ran in between Emiko and the angry hog. She put her arms out, as if to shield her, then yelled.

"BIYOMONNNN!"

Takato noticed as Kimi's digivice gave off a bright pink light.

* * *

Biyomon digivolve to..Hououmon!

* * *

A large, fearsome golden bird digimon who had four sets of wings, flew over the heads of Kimi and Emiko, swooping up Boarmon in its large silver talons, unaffected by its flaming body. She shot up far into the sky. Kimi's eyes were shinning with awe. She felt, hands down, her digimon's evolution was the coolest, ever.

And when Hououmon spoke, her voice was as golden sounding as her feathers, almost goddess like, but had fierce. "Can't you see, you won't win against me?" She then released the troubled digimon, who let out a terrified scream. Boarmon hit the ground, almost leaving a crater where he lay. His body trembled as his digital code began to show.

"Finish him!" Kimi shouted up to Hououmon, her white glove in a fist infront of her.

The golden bird nodded, "Crimson Flare!" Flames came flying out of Hououmon's mouth and from her wings, shooting down to Boarmon, who gave out one last pathetic squeal, before becoming data.

Emiko walked up to Kimi, who turned to face her.

"Thank you, Kimi." Emiko bowed her head at Kimi, and even Kudamon, who had come back to conciseness , nodded at the girl.

Kimi smiled, but kept her cool attitude by placing her hand on her hip. "No problem. I'm glad to see Kudamon is okay."

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU BIG BULLY!" The girl's heads quickly snapped over to the scene, at hearing Raiden's yelling.

They saw Takato squirming in the arms of a tall, armor covered digimon. He was covered in silver and gold metal, and golden horns coming out straight on top of his head. His right arm was a gold sickle and his left was three golden claws, almost looking like knives. And not to mention, the mini canon sitting right above the golden claw. Emiko and Kimi wasted no time running over next to Raiden and Dorumon, the dino digi growling, his eyes in slits.

"Leave him alone!" Emiko glared at the tall 'mon, her hands in fists. Kudamon was now up on her shoulders, sending the digimon a hiss.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kimi growled, her eyes glancing up to notic Hououmon still circling above their heads.

The digimon pressed his sickle up against Takato's throat, making the boy stop from squirming anymore and Emiko's eyes started to fill with worried tears. The move just made Kimi more angry, take a step closer and growling.

"My name is Gokumon, and my business is with him!" He said 'him' sharply, pressing the blade harder against Takato's throat, making the boy gulp.

"Wha-what d-do you w-w-want?" Takato stammered, unable to take his eyes off of the sharp metal pressed against his throat.

Kimi was looking for a way to get Takato free but she soon realized, with Gokumon holding him that way, any attempt of attack would get the boy killed. This just made the red-head more frustrated. Hououmon, landed behind them and dedigivolved back into Biyomon, joining Kimi's side.

"I've come to challenge you, boy!" Gokumon shouted, as if the question angered him. "Now fight me! Before I kill all of your friends infront of you, first!"

Dorumon snarled before trying to lunge forward, his jaw snapping at Gokumon. But Raiden held his partner back, knowing that would be a devastating move.

"That's not even fair! Takato hasn't found his Digimon partner yet!" Kimi yelled, shaking her fist up at Gokumon.

"Well," Gokumon said with a slyness to his voice. "I guess its time we got your digimon to come out of hiding, isn't it, boy?!"

What Gokumon did next sent chills throughout everyone. Emiko and Kimi gasped, holding their breath for a moment. Emiko's tears finally seeping out from her eyes, her hands rushing up to her face as she let out a scream of horror. Raiden too had tears streaming down his pink cheeks, he stumbled back, falling on his bottom, his whole body shaking. Kimi had taken a step back, her emotions whirling around inside her. She didn't know if she felt more sad, terrified or pissed off.

Gokumon had released Takato, but only after slicing him across the stomach, making the 12 year old boy scream in the most agonizing pain. As he fell to the ground, he wrapped his arms around his stomach, blood seeping through his blue hoodie and onto his arms.

"I challenge you!" Gokumon yelled, then pointed his canon at Takato.

* * *

**Whoa! What the hell is up with this Gokumon and why does he want to challenge Takato so bad?! I really hope Takato's digimon shows up soon! Stay tuned for more, Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**:P**


	10. Wounded

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

"TAKATO!" The brunette boy could hear Emiko scream his name, as his world spun around him. He looked down at his shaking hands, they were covered in blood, and he almost couldn't tell how his breathing was weakening. Tears started to well up in his eyes. '_Is this my destiny? I think I just want to go home now.._'

"AHHH!" Takato screamed, covering his ears. The static/buzzing noise was back, louder than ever.

"Desolation Claw!"

A black and red attack came flying from the trees, beside Gokumon, hitting him and knocking him away from the injured boy. A black dino/dragon type Digimon walking on two legs, and sporting dark red wings on its back made its way out of the trees. He growled viciously at Gokumon, claws in a tight fists.

"How dare you!" Gokumon yelled enraged. "You will all die! Skull Whirlwind!"

Another browned haired boy ran out from the trees. "Get him, Cyberdramon!"

The dragon digimon, now known to be Cyberdramon, roared than ran at Gukomon, using another Desolation Claw to disperse Gokumon's attack, then head butting him in the gut.

Kimi started to run towards Takato but the new boy, ran out inbetween them, putting his hands up. "You must stay back!" He told her.

Kimi glared at him now. "Takato is hurt, he needs help!" She shouted over the fighting.

"And you are going to end up the same way if you go out there! Stay here. I promise, we will help him once the battle is over." His words were firm, but his blue eyes were very calm. Kimi's eyes went from him over to Takato again, who was screaming out in pain again.

The goggle-head's vision was blurring again, and the noise in his head was so loud, the battle going on right beside him just sounded muffled. His breathing was hitching, and, with some trouble, he removed his goggles from his head, dropping them infront of him as he had a sting of pain course through his gut again. "Make it stop.." He could barely speak, he didn't know what was happening to him. He was sweating profusely now, and his body started to tremble. He felt like his insides were on fire, his gut now feeling like it was twisting into a pretzel. He let out another scream of agony.

"Ohh...Takato's digivice is glowing..." Raiden noticed that his cousin's digivice was now letting off a bright red glow. Dorumon was growling as he watched the fight, standing infront of his partner protectively. Emiko was next to them crying into her hands, Kudamon trying to comfort her.

Gokumon managed to throw Cyberdramon aside, making him hit a tree. "Enough of this!" The evil digimon pointed his canon at the back of Takato's head.

"TAKATO!" Kimi yelled, hoping he would find some strength and get up and move.

"Cyberdramon, get up!" The boys words were filled with anxiousness.

"BONE DUSTER!" Gokumon yelled at the top of his lungs, but a loud howl sent an invisible but powerful wave at him, pushing him back at bit, and making it so his canon did not go off. "What?! Bone duster!" He tried again but his special attacks no longer worked.

The howl had also knocked Takato over, but it had also stopped the static noise. It felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest, but he still had the sharp pain of the slice across his stomach.

"Whoah!" Raiden watched in awe as a large digimon jumped over his head from behind him, landed and growled deeply at Gokumon.

The digimon looked just like a Doberman Pinscher but way bigger, and much more dangerous and cool looking. Its claws were long and made of silver, along with a large silver pointy collar around its neck. Its red eyes looked menacing.

"Who's that?" Kimi watched in wonderment.

"That's Dobermon. Champion Level, Virus type." The boy next to Kimi answered, looking down at his digivice.

"YOU!" Gokumon yelled, then ran back towards Takato, pulling his sickle back.

But Dobermon was too quick for him. The dog type digimon head-butted him right in the chest, slamming him back into a bunch of trees, taking them out with him. Dobermon then threw its head left and right before opening its mouth and firing out a black beam, hitting Gokumon right in his cracked chest.

"Noo.." His voice faded away as he become data and floated off.

Takato's vision had cleared up and he was able to watch the whole thing. He had watched in total amazement, and now watched as Dobermon made its way over to him and bowed its head down next to his. He reached up and placed his hand on the dog's muzzle.

"Are you..my digimon?" He asked, scratching its soft fur, his friends running over to him.

Dobermon licked Takato's face, making him laugh. "I take that as a yes."

"Holy crap, holy crap.." Kimi kept repeating, her skin paled from getting up closer to the gruesome mess.

Emiko fell to her knees, tears still dripping down her cheeks. "Oh, Takato." Her voice came out shaky, and she reached out her hand to stroke the boy's hair but his new digimon partner protested. Dobermon let out a warning growl in Emiko's face. The blue-haired girls eyes grew and she leaned back.

Blonde Raiden slowly made his way over to the others, carrying Dorimon in his arms. There were no tears in his eyes but he was clearly sad, maybe even a little traumatized by the whole event. Dobermon looked over at him, then sniffed at his shaggy hair. The little boy couldn't help but let out a little giggle, it tickled him.

"My name is Ryo." Everyone looked over now, at the new brunette boy who had come to Takato's rescue. He had blue eyes, but not as bright as Raiden or Kimi's, nor as dark as Emiko's. He was wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck, with blue jeans that had a rusty color to them and dark brown work boots. His hands were covered by black gloves, and he wore his black and silver digivice around his neck on a chain. "I think I can help your friend." He walked over to them, Cyberdramon right behind him.

"Really?" Emiko sniffled, looking up from petting Kudamon. Dobermon turned it's head towards Ryo and his partner.

Kimi folded her arms. "Well, good luck getting past his new guard dog."

"Kimi, be nice. Dobermon is just over protective right now. I would be too if you were hurt." Biyomon finally spoke up. Kimi looked down at her pink bird friend, the nodded in agreement.

Surprisingly, Dobermon let Ryo go over to Takato. Ryo knelt down on one knee and gently lifted Takato's blue hoodie up, so he could asses the damage. Blood was still seeping out, but slowly, however the blood was getting darker. The cut was very deep, and the sight even made Ryo cringe on the inside. Takato then grabbed Ryo's wrist. The blue eyed boy looked at him.

"Thank you..for helping me." Takato said, sounding a bit weak, mostly tired. He coughed after speaking, then shut his eyes in pain.

Ryo gave a small smile. "No problem, guy."

"Well..can you help him, Mr. Ryo, sir?" Raiden asked, his voice so innocent and concerned.

Ryo nodded as she stood up. "There's a digimon village not that far from here. They specialize in herbs. I'm positive they can help your friend. But, we have to go, now. He's lost a lot of blood, and I'm afraid his gash might get infected if not attended to soon." Ryo motioned at Cyberdramon who walked over and picked Takato off the ground.

Dobermon let out a low snort. Ryo patted the dog digimon on the side. "Don't worry big fella, I promise we won't hurt him." Dobermon then laid down for a moment, making Ryo smirk. "Why thank ya, don't mind if I do!" Ryo climbed up onto Dobermon's back, who then looked over at Raiden and reach out his hand. "Come on, shorty." Raiden smiled and took Ryo's hand, still holding Dorimon under his other arm. Once they were situated, Dobermon stood, then looked at he girls.

Kimi looked down at her partner. "Biyomon?"

"My pleasure!" Biyomon nodded.

* * *

Biyomon digivolve toooo...Hououmon!

* * *

Both girls climbed up onto the giant golden bird, Kudamon sitting excitedly up on Emiko's shoulders.

"Just follow Cyberdramon, he knows where we're going." Ryo yelled up to the girls, who nodded in response.

Cyberdramon and Hououmon both took off flying, and Dobermon had no problem keeping up on foot.

"Weeee!" Raiden giggled as Dobermon ran, dodged and jumped over obstacles. Ryo couldn't help but smirk and chuckle watching the young kid. Dorimon had his red tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, enjoying the breeze.

"This sure is amazing." Emiko stated from behind Kimi. The red-head glanced back at her. "Isn't it beautiful up here?" Emiko gave a small smile, her tears finally drying up. Kimi instead looked back forward, specifically at Cyberdramon who was holding Takato. "Kimi, what's wrong? Ryo said Takato is going to be alright."

Kimi shook her head. "It's not that.." Her brows furrowed in question. "I'm just..confused...why did Gokumon want to kill Takato so badly? What does he have, that we don't know about?"

Takato's body was starting to tremble in Cyberdramon's arms. He was getting the chills now, and he was so pale from blood loss now, he looked like a ghost. "Dober..mon..." He almost wasn't audible. As he started to black out, he pictured Dobermon again, the last thing to fade from the picture, were those, bright red eyes.


	11. Missing Home

**PLEASE, review & favorite! It means a lot to me :) I want to know if people are enjoying my story! Also, a shout out to CatLoverx33, thanks for always leaving me positive reviews ^_^**

* * *

"Whoah." Ryo said, making Dobermon come to a halt infront of a small cottage.

The house was round, and looked as if it was made of mud, moss, twigs, leaves, and any other earthly matter found around the forest. Ryo hoped off of Dobermon, and was reaching up to grab Raiden, as Cyberdramon landed a few feet beside them. An unconscious Takato in his arms.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice demanded. Ryo looked back at the front of the cottage, Raiden in his arms, to see a white, purple and yellow colored digimon glaring at them. He stood in a fighting stance, making Dobermon move forward and growl in his face.

"What's going on?" Kimi asked, as her, Emiko, Kudamon and Biyomon ran over to join the boys.

"Hey, it's alright. This is just Mushroommon. He lives here with Babamon. He's the one who goes out and retrieves all and any herbs she needs." Ryo stated, hoping to calm the protective Dobermon, and also his own partner who had let out a snarl.

"Huh?" Mushroommon got out of his fighting stance and squinted at Ryo. He then smiled. "Oh Ryo, it's you! What brings you here?" Mushroommon managed to slip away from the still, unsure Dobermon, and make his way up to the blue eyed boy.

Ryo put Raiden down, then led Mushroommon over to Cyberdramon. Emiko was over there, brushing her hand through Takato's messy brown hair, her eyes filling back up with tears. She sniffled as she looked over at Mushroommon. "Takato..he was badly hurt. Can you help him, please?"

Mushroommon could feel the hurt in Emiko's voice, and it even made him frown a bit. '_Poor girl._' He thought to himself.

"A digimon named, Gokumon, attacked him. He sliced his stomach pretty good with his sickle." Ryo lifted up the younger boys shirt, to reveal the horrid gash. Mushroommon's expression changed, as if he was deeply thinking. "I don't think there was any poison, but it is very deep and he's lost a lot of blood. If anyone could help him out here, I knew it would be you and Babamon."

Mushroommon was rubbing his chin. "Hmm..I think I may know a few herbs that will speed up the healing process, but you most defiantly want to consult with Babamon first. She will know exactly how to save your friend." Mushroommon gasped as arms were thrown around him, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, sooo much!" Emiko hugged the giant mushroom.

Mushroommon blushed. "Oh, jeez, ya see, it's nothing really."

Ryo and Raiden laughed, while Kudamon shook her head. Kimi, who was standing a few yards back, however, was staring at Takato. Her arms folded, her brows knitted in question.

Cyberdramon, Ryo and Mushroommon made their way into the cottage to talk with Babamon, Cyberdramon still carrying Takato. Raiden was sitting on the ground, throwing a stick for Dorimon, who excitedly always got it and brought it back. Emiko was sitting back against a tree, happily petting a purring Kudamon in her lap, and humming her a song.

"Something is up with the goggle-head, I'm telling ya, Biyomon! Even when his partner showed up, Gokumon still wanted to end Takato's life. Why? It just doesn't make sense. Unless there's something about the kid we don't know." Kimi was pacing back and forth, her gloved hands in fists as she spoke.

"Like what, Kimi?" Biyomon asked with a worried expression, watching her partner pace, making her more uneasy.

Kimi stomped her foot as she stopped pacing, letting out an irate sigh as she stared at the ground. "I don't know. But we need to find out. I don't even think it's safe to be traveling around with the guy."

"Kimi!" Biyomon's voice sounded even more high pitched than usual.

"Wha-" As Kimi brought her face up it, was met inches away from a black and brown one, it's red eyes piercing into hers. She let out a gasp and stumbled back. Dobermon lifted its lips to revel its sharp, shiny teeth then taking a step towards the red head. The usually bold female opened her mouth to say something smart, but for some reason she felt like it would be better not to. Dobermon snorted at her, as if giving a warning, then turned and walked back towards the others.

Once out of ear shot Kimi spoke. "What is up with that mutt?" She then looked at her digimon partner. "And where were you?" She folded her arms, glaring at the pink bird.

Biyomon rubbed her wings together, trying to find the right words. "Well, you see Kimi. Dobermon is a very powerful digimon even thought it is only a Champion level. But..it's not just that. Dobermon's give off a very unpleasant vibe. Almost like a one of your worst fears is going to be reveled."

As Biyomon spoke the red head watched as Dobermon laid down beside Raiden. '_Maybe that's why I kept my mouth shut._'

Ryo, Cyberdramon and Mushroommon emerged from the mud cottage. Mushroommon soon rushing off into the forest, as if he was on a mission. Ryo and his partner walked over to where Raiden and Emiko were with their digimon, including Dobermon. Emiko and Raiden looked up at the older boy with hope, eager to hear about Takato. Ryo gave them a smile.

"Babamon has came up with a couple herbly specialties that will help your friend." Ryo noticed Kimi and Biyomon join the group. "Mushroommon is out now, getting the last ingredients. He should be healed up in not time. However, we will have to stay here for the night. Although, fast working, it will be a a while before he will be up and at'em again."

"Yay, a camping trip!" Raiden threw Dorimon into the air, falling on his back as she caught the furry purple digimon. Ryo smirked at the sight.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you came along, Ryo. Your like an angel." Emiko squeezed Kudamon tightly, making the poor digimon gasp for air.

"No, I'm just a fellow Digidestined helping another. Who, thankfully, ended up at the right place at the right time." He laughed slightly.

"Wait, why can't we sleep in the cottage?" Kimi asked, her signature stance of her one hip sticking out and her arms folded, a glare on her face.

Ryo looked at the feisty red head and couldn't help but smirk. "Because that is Babamon's place. She needs her privacy, doesn't really like guests actually, haha. Besides, she only has two rooms besides the living room. And one is hers and the other is where Takato is staying in."

"So, why can't we all just sleep in the living room?" Kimi retaliated, there was no way she was going to sleep outside on the ground.

"I don't think we would all fit in there, so let's just be fair." Ryo's eyes glanced over at the large Dobermon then back at Kimi.

Kimi looked at the large dog digimon then sighed, knowing he was right. Dobermon was way to big to even fit through the door way of the cottage.

"Wonderful." Kimi turned and left the group, obviously annoyed she wouldn't have the luxuries she had back home.

"Don't mind her. My Uncle Matt just spoils her." Raiden cheesed up at Ryo. Ryo cocked an eyebrow.

"You guys are related?" He asked, somewhat interested in the subject now.

The little blonde nodded. "Mhm! She's my cousin, she's always been kind of a brat, but my mommy tells me not to call her that." The boy rubbed the back of his neck which made Ryo laugh. "But, Takato is my cousin too." Now this intrigued the brunette. He squatted down to be eye to eye with the little guy. "They aren't sibilings though. My daddy is brothers with Kimi's dad, while my mommy is sisters with Takato's mom! I love Auntie Max..she's lots of fun." Raiden started to mumble, off subject. "But anyways, yeah. They are both my cousins!" He stated proudly. "Takato is my oldest cousin though. He's 12! I hope I can be just like him when I get bigger. Just don't tell my big brother Pat that, okay?"Raiden smiled with his eyes.

Ryo nodded with a smile. "No problem, champ. Your secret is safe with me." He ruffled Raiden's hair before standing and looking over at Emiko. "So what about you, blue? Have any relatives running around the digiworld too?"

Emiko giggled, but shook her head. "Nope. My little sister is back home, safe and sound. What about you, Ryo?" She asked as she played with Kudamon's ears.

"Nah. I'm an only child. Thank goodness. I don't think my dad could handle another me." Both Ryo and Emiko laughed.

Something then growled at them. Ryo and Emiko looked over at Raiden who was holding his stomach.

"There's a digimon inside you! I'll destroy it!" Dorimon growled, getting ready to headbutt Raiden in the gut.

"No, no! My stomach is growling because I'm hungry, Dorimon." Dorimon twisted his head, his face clearing of all anger.

"Me hungry too, Raiden." He admitted.

"Yeah, we should find something to eat." Emiko said, now standing and brushing herself off.

Ryo nodded. "Me and Cyberdramon-" The sound of logs falling cut Ryo off. The boy spun around, seeing Cyberdramon and Dobermon drop some logs. Ryo smirked. "Already on top of things, boys?" Dobermon nodded and Cyberdramon growled, "Of course."

"Great! Now all we need is some food." Emiko said, cheerfully.

"Right. There's a river not too far from here where we can catch some fish." Ryo stated.

"I'd like to help, you guys!" Biyomon flew over to the group. Emiko smiled at the pink bird.

"Of course you can help. The more, the merrier!" The blue haired girl greeted.

"Okay then. Emiko, Kudamon, Biyomon, Cyberdramon and I will head down to the river to catch some fish and gather any fruit along the way. Dobermon, you stay here and watch after Raiden and Dorimon. We'll be back before you know it." Ryo seemed like a natural leader as he gave orders. Everyone nodded and followed suit.

Raiden, the help of Dorimon, had placed stones all around the stacked wood. "Now we just need a fire!" Raiden said, giving his digimon a look.

"Right!" Dorimon jumped at the opportunity. "METAL SPARK!" A small fire ball with electricity sparking around it, shot out of Dorimon's mouth and hit the logs, setting them on fire with a sizzle and snap sound.

"Yay! You're awesome Dorimon!" Raiden jumped up and down with excitement, but it was short lived as he noticed Dobermon. Dobermon was sitting down, back to the fire, staring at the cottage. Raiden walked over. "What's wrong, Dobermon?" Raiden glanced from the dog to the cottage then back. He placed his hands on the digimon's hip. "Takato will be okay. I promise. You'll get to see him tomorrow. Momentai!"

Dobermon looked down at the sweet blonde headed boy, who's eyes were filled with hope and light.

"I don't really know what that word means, but I've heard my dad's friend from work say it a couple times when my daddy seems worked up about something." Raiden's sweet smile started to fade, as his blue eyes reverted to the ground. "I miss my daddy..and my mommy."

Dobermon licked Raiden's face, almost knocking the 7 year old off his feet. He laughed. "Hey, that tickles!"

Kimi was sitting a little ways from the camp fire, up on a boulder. She had her legs crossed, and was leaning back on her hands, staring up at the now starry sky. She hadn't even noticed the others had returned with the food, only the fact that Raiden, Dobermon, and Dorimon had finally quieted down. _'Finally. Some peace and quiet._'

"What are you doing over here by your lonesome, feisty?"

'_Well, that lasted long._' Kimi rolled her eyes at Ryo's voice.

"Come over and join us. We caught plenty of fish we're cooking up, and if that's not your thing, we gathered plenty of apples and berries also." Ryo gave a handsome grin.

"Listen, I'm glad you helped Takato and all, but we don't need you to baby us." Kimi never stopped staring at the sky.

"No, but maybe just you then?" Ryo's voice was filled with sarcasm and slyness.

Kimi's head swung to look at him, giving him an evil glare, which just made him smirk more. "I don't need anyone to take care of me, got it, punk?!" Kimi jumped down off the boulder and got in Ryo's face. "I'm very mature for my age and if I can handle five other sibilings, then I certainly don't need some- some..." Kimi hadn't realized how handsome Ryo was until now. She didn't know if it was because how close she was to him now, or she just hadn't paid that much attention to him, but she suddenly felt herself blushing as she yelled at him. "Some dragon boy to help me!"

Ryo had been smirking the whole time, getting to take in the girl's whole look. She was very beautiful, and he actually found her attitude very attractive. "You have a very angelic voice, Kimi."

Kimi looked at him, stunned for a moment, her face blushing even a deeper red now. Which is why Ryo was a big startled when the red head slapped him on the cheek.

"Jeez." Ryo said, rubbing his cheek. Kimi covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, Ryo. I wasn't even thinking." Kimi's bright blue eyes looked like they were filling up with tears.

But Ryo gave her a smile. "Sure ya were. You were just putting me in my place." He chuckled a little, but noticed the red head was staring at the ground, her body shaking a little. "Hey...what's up, pumpkin?" Ryo took the usually stubborn girl in his arms, which she did not protest.

"I just...I don't want to be here. I want to see my dad, it wouldn't even seem that bad if he was at least here. He's always been like my best friend. I really miss him." Kimi pressed her face against Ryo's hard chest, a tear escaping from her left eye.

"You will see him again. I promise, Kimi." Ryo rubbed her back, as she stopped shaking. "It's a good thing you have such a close relationship with your father, I don't. Which you think I would since I'm his only kid." Ryo let a slight laugh, which was booming sounding from where Kimi was.

"What, about your mom?" Kimi sniffled, turning her head so now her ear was against his chest, hearing his heart beat.

There was a silence before Ryo answered. "She passed away, back when I was Raiden's age. But, before that, we were very close."

"Not me and my mother." Kimi almost grew angry thinking about her mother, Sora. "We've never gotten along. All she ever does is complain and start arguments with my dad."

Ryo had a look of concern on his face, but he didn't want to start another argument, so all he said was, "I'm sorry, pumpkin."

Kimi finally pulled away from the handsome guy and wiped her eyes. "Ugh, I'm a mess. Don't pay any attention to me."

"It's kind of hard not to." Ryo smirked and winked at her.

Kimi smirked back and laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. Now, aren't you suppose to be cooking me some fish?" She stuck her tongue out at the boy, who laughed in response. Both of them joined the group together.

* * *

Matt was standing outside his studio. He was just lighting up his first cigarette when his cell phone started to vibrate in his jeans pocket. He took a quick drag before taking his phone out and reading the caller ID. He sighed. **Sora.** He flipped open his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Well, it would be a better day if you haven't already called my phone 15 times. I haven't called you back because I've been busy...do we really have to start this right now?..." Matt checked his watch. "School only got out 10 minutes ago, she's probably still walking home...okay then maybe she went to hang out with a friend...no she didn't ask me...ugh, Sora, listen its not a big deal, holy crap, and you wonder why she doesn't like you! Give her some space, alright?! Jeez...please don't start crying...I'm sorry I was mean...WELL THEN FINE I WASN'T IF I'M SUCH A BAD GUY, STOP CALLING ME THEN!" Matt hung up and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket, taking a nice long drag on his cigarette. He ran his free hand through his blonde hair, letting out a deep sigh.

As he took another drag, he pulled his cell phone back out, and started to look through his pictures. Most were of his kids, a couple of him and Sora back when they first got together, and then he finally paused on one. It was a picture of his buddy Tai, wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans shorts, a big smile plastered on his face. And on his back was Tai's twin sister, Max. She had the same color eyes and hair as her brothers, her long hair flowing over her shoulders. She had her hands on Tai's shoulders and Tai was holding her legs. Max was sticking her tongue out at the camera, and she was wearing black skinny jeans and a gray sweatshirt, like Tai's, that obviously too big for her, as it came off of her right shoulder a bit, revealing the strap to her black tank top. The gray sweatshirt was Matt's, and he couldn't help but smile staring at the picture. It seemed so long ago now. Six kids, 4 Best Selling CDs, and one proposal to Sora, here he was today. He would be lying, if he said he wouldn't give it up just to be back with his dream girl...Max.

* * *

**So this was my longest chapter so far, I hope it was good! Please review to let me know :) And don't worry, in the next chapter we'll be checking on Takato! So, who's your favorite character so far, and which one do you think you are most like? LEAVE IN THE REVIEW SECTION, THANKS :3**

**Come back for another chapter of Digimon: Digital Aftermath!**


	12. A Dream

**Hello fellow Digimon Tamers/Digidestined/Legendary Warriors! Here's another chapter, and more people better start reviewing or I'm not going to update as often anymore.**

**Also, shout out to CatLoverx33, again, & Digidesined! Thank you for your guys' constant support :)**

* * *

_"Takato. Wake up, Takato."_

_Takato could swear he heard his mother's voice, but how. He slowly opened his eyes._

_"Mom?"_

_When his eyes came into focus, there was no mistaking it was his mother. She was sitting beside him on the edge of his bed, smiling down at her son, her dark brown hair brushed over her right shoulder; wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans. She ran her hand through Takato's soft hair. _

_"Hey, little miracle." _

_Takato's light brown eyes lite up and he sat up, excited. _

_"Mom, I'm so glad you're here! I missed you, and dad! Is he here too? I'm a Digidestined now, just like dad! I never thought it would actually happen, but I guess when you wish hard enough!" Takato laughed happily. "You have to come meet me friends, even Raiden is here! Don't worry, I've been looking after him. Oh, and you **have **to meet my Digimon partner! His name is Dobermon and he's really cool..well, I think it's a he...he hasn't really talked to me yet. Maybe his voice box got destroyed in a battle before getting to me." He started to ponder. _

_"You are a very brave boy, Takato. But you are not safe here." Max eyes were filled with concern, yet had a hardness to them._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Takato looked at his mother confused._

_"There are digimon here who are going to try to harm you, son. You must find a way and return home." His mother's words were firm, which took him back a bit._

_"Harm me? Why would they want to do that? Isn't that part of being a Digidestined, anyways? I put myself in harms way to protect this world, and ours. I'll be okay, I promise, mom. My partner Dobermon destroyed that last guy, and I know he'll be able to stop the others!" Takato looked at his mother determind now, a smile on his face._

_Max's face seemed to lighten a bit, and a small smile came upon her face. She placed her hand on his knee._

_"You're special, Takatomon."_

_Takato's eyes started to tremble, as tears started to form. Takatomon was a nickname Max use to call him when he was younger. She knew how obsessed he was with Digimon, so the name seemed to fit him perfectly. There was no harm in letting a boy have dreams. _

_As Takato had grown older, he seemed to grow a little distant from his mother, and becoming more attached to his father, wanting to become a Digidestined, who better to get tips from than him? Takato felt a grip of guilt envelope his heart. _

_"I love you, mommy." He swung his arms around his mother, tears rolling down his cheeks. _

_Max smiled, rubbing her son's back. "Your time is coming, Takatomon."_

_"What?" But as Takato released his mother, she had vanished. "Mom?" He looked around the room._

Takato moaned uneasily in his sleep, then finally managed to get his eyes to open. He sat up slowly, looking around. '_So, it was just a dream..._'

* * *

"Soon I will have him, and then no one will be able to stop me!" A dark figure, who was hiding among the darkness and trees, smiled devilishly looking upon the mud cottage. "I will become to most powerful man alive and I will rule the Digital World, and the Human World!" He snickered darkly.

* * *

As the sun started to rise, a pair of green and white sneakers stepped out onto the grass.

Raiden groaned as rays of sunshine bothered his eyes. His eyelids open and his bright blue eyes started to focus. He seen a figure standing outside the mud cottage. He rubbed his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows. He then grinned widely. He jumped up to his feet, startling Dorimon, who had been passed out, making him to jump with a yelp. The noise made everyone else awaken.

"Takato!" Raiden yelled, running full speed up to his older cousin.

Takato smiled, kneeling down, and catching Raiden in a tight hug. "Hey, buddy. Miss me?"

Raiden nodded, then whispered in Takato's ear. "These other kids are weird."

Takato laughed, squeezing Raiden before releasing him, and standing back up. Dorimon walked up next to Raiden, looking up at Takato.

"I just want you to know. I didn't try to bite you." Dorimon smiled with his eyes, making Takato chuckle.

"Well, thanks, Dorimon. That means a lot to me." Takato responded, then looked up, noticing the others walking towards him.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty." Kimi's sarcastic tone made Takato smile.

"Good morning to you too, Kimi." The girl gave him a smirk, folding her arms. Biyomon right by her side with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Takato?" The boy looked over at Emiko now, who's eyes seemed to be shining with great happiness at his presence.

He grinned. "I feel awesome, Emi. 100% back to myself again."

She nodded. "Good! Never do that to us again, okay?"

Takato chuckled. "Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll try not to."

"Try harder this time, okay?" Kudamon chimed in, climbing up onto Emiko's shoulders.

Takato nodded, then looked over at Ryo, Cyberdramon standing right behind him. "Thanks for saving my life.."

"Ryo." Ryo finally was able to introduce himself to the other brunette. "And don't thank me. You should be thanking your partner. You would've been finished without him."

Takato looked around. "Where is..Dobermon?"

Everyone looked around.

"Huh. That's weird. I know he went to sleep with us, last night." Kimi commented.

"Did you see him go anywhere, Raiden?" Emiko asked the youngest member, recalling seeing him snuggle up with the beast last night.

Raiden shook his head. "Nope. I'm sorry."

Ryo then smirked, the others soon seeing what he did and smiling. Takato looked at them confused.

"What are you guys looking at?" He then stiffened as he felt a puff of hot air against his neck. He slowly turned around, but his body soon relaxed. He smiled.

"Hi, boy." He went to pet Dobermon on the muzzle, but the digimon stepped back, placing something on the ground. Takato looked down, then smiled. He picked up his goggles off the ground, and placed them on his head. "Thanks, Dobermon." He then hugged his partner.

The goggle-head then faced his group with new determination on his face.

"Now, who's ready to get our adventure back on track?!"

* * *

**Yay, Takato is back :D & with everyone having their partner now, this should be a piece of cake. But, was Takato's dream just a dream, or a warning? And who's this random guy who keeps showing up? I guess you'll have to come back to find out in another chapter of,**

**Digimon: Digital Aftermath!**


	13. What Waits Below: Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I moved into my first apartment and had no internet for a while! :( But, let's get back to our adventure!**

* * *

The gang had made it to the snow zone of the Digital World. Before setting foot on to the cold snow, Doberman stared out at the dark stormy sky that hovered over the other half of the snow zone. Doberman pinned its ears back and growled at the storm waiting for them.

"Hey, easy boy." Takato, who was sitting on the digimon's back, coaxed, giving his partner a pat on the neck.

Cyberdramon let out a low snarl, also. Ryo looked out at what awaited them, him biting his lower lip in deep thought. Kimi came up beside him, Raiden by her right side, holding his hand. Dorimon was now Dorumon, and stood next to his partner, glaring at the horizon.

"Great. I hate snow." Kimi grumbled, then giving her digimon, Biyomon a dissatisfied look. Biyomon frowned.

"I love the snow!" Emiko proclaimed with a smile, being the first to step forward into the snow zone. The others followed.

Takato had decided to ignore his mother's warning and head forth to the Dark Palace. As he stated clearly to the others, they were there for a reason.

Although Ryo was older than Takato, by a year, he had no problem falling out of the leader position. Kimi, who had started to develop a crush on Ryo, stayed close by his side now. Kimi had also made a new rule that Raiden was to always be holding someone's hand. Although the youngest member hated the rule, he kept a cheery smile on his face, remembering his mom brought him up to be polite. Emiko walked along side the other side of Dobermon. She had seemed much more chipper now that Takato was better. She had a bit of skip in her step.

The group had been walking along in silence, each having their own thoughts, when a cracking sound made everyone pause.

"What was that?" Kimi questioned, looking around. A bit of worry in her blue eyes.

"It sounded like ice breaking." Kudamon answered, crawling up Emiko's leg, up to her shoulders.

Ryo's eyes grew wide. "Everyone run!" He ordered, grabbing Kimi's hand. But before anyone could react, the icy ground beneath them cracked open, revealing three separate holes.

Everyone screamed as they started to fall. Takato wrapped his arms around Dobermon's neck for dear life, who clawed at the rock wall, but it was covered with ice. Trying to stop was impossible. Emiko's high pitched scream could still be heard as she and Kudamon disappeared within the dark hole they had been once standing above. Cyberdramon grabbed a hold of Ryo, and flew above the opening. Ryo hung on tightly to Kimi's gloved hand.

"Raiden, don't let go!" Kimi's words were filled with distress, she could feel Raiden slipping out of her grasp.

"Ahhhhh!" Dorumon screamed, his wings too tiny to save him from the fall.

"Dorumon!" Raiden yelled in a panic.

"Biyomon, get him!" Kimi was referring to Raiden.

"I have to help him, Kimi!" Kimi looked down at her little cousin in disbelief.

"No! Don't you dare! Biyomon, hurry!" Her digimon was flying over as fast as she could.

"I'll be fine, Kimi. Promise." The so-sure smile Raiden gave Kimi almost gave her chills. He sounded so much older, was this place really changing him already?

"NO!" Kimi screamed as Raiden let go of her hand and fell into the black hole.

* * *

Raiden tumbled to the ground. He rubbed his head once he stopped rolling.

"Man, I'm dizzy." He mumbled, sitting up, trying to regain his focus.

His bright sky blue eyes looked around. _'I wonder where I am. Where's Dorumon?'_

"Dorumon!" He shouted, but when there was no answer he got up to his feet. He scanned his surroundings, it wasn't a very pleasant place. The sky was dark with a red evil tint to it, and the ground was bare with just dirt, sand and rocks all around. The place gave Raiden a small chill up his spine. But, the youngest digidestined straightened his back and pulled out his digivice from his pocket.

'_I'll find you, Dorumon!'_

* * *

"Noo!" Kimi cried out, she struggled to set herself free from Ryo's grasp.

"I'm so sorry, Kimi. I tried to get to him." Biyomon obviously felt guilty for what had happened.

Cyberdramon landed on the frozen tundra, that hadn't broken apart. He set down his tamer, who was struggling with the upset red-head.

"Let go of me! We need to go after him!" Kimi screamed, and Biyomon was even more sadden when she noticed tears rolling down the girl's cheeks.

"Kimi, we can't. We don't know what's down there. We have to make a plan first." Ryo tried to reason with her.

"Raiden is down there!" She finally managed to rip away from the older boy, running over to the ledge, but tripping and falling to her hands and knees, before making it that far.

Kimi sobbed, her white gloves deep in the snow, and her long red hair falling to both sides of her face. Ryo frowned.

"Kimi…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault Raiden fell. I should have reacted faster. Please, forgive me." Biyomon had walked up to her partner, tears filling her eyes as she looked down at her.

The Ishida girl had stopped sobbing, and her body began to tremble. "You're right. It was your fault." Biyomon was stung by her partners words, making the tears finally come out.

"Kimi!" Ryo tried to protest, knowing there was no one to blame.

Kimi glared up at the pink bird, getting to her feet. "What kind of partner are you? You're a worthless Digimon! And now my baby cousin is gone, because of YOU!" Kimi smacked Biyomon hard across the face. Ryo gasped, and Cyberdramon growled. The pink digimon fell to the ground, not even attempting to get up as she sobbed in the snow.

"Kimi, what is wrong with you?" Ryo sounded more in disbelief than anger.

Kimi tightened her hands into tight balls, tears still trickling down her face. "I don't even want to be here! I hate this freaking place! I grew up hearing the stories, but I still never wanted to come to this hell!" Kimi snapped. "I just want to go home!" She yelled up to the sky.

* * *

Raiden was following the red dot on his green digivice when he swore he heard something. He stopped and looked around.

"Hello?" He shouted, his voice defiantly sounded like T.K.'s when he was that age. When no one answered he began to walk again, staring down at his device.

He hadn't walked far when he felt the ground below him begin to shake. He froze, watching small pebbles quiver across the dirt. When the shaking stopped Raiden stared off into the distance for a moment, he then turned around slowly, to be face to face with a tall green dinosaur Digimon. His blue eyes grew wide and he took a couple steps back.

"Are you the Halfling?" The dinosaur's voice was deep but sly sounding.

"What's a...Halfling?" Raiden's back hit a large boulder, he had no where to go now.

The digimon, known as Coredramon, lifted his head to normal level before answering. "The boy who is half human, and half Digimon."

Raiden's mouth dropped open in astonishment. He didn't even think that was possible, to be half human and half Digimon. How could that be? While his head was spinning with questions Coredramon roared loudly, snapping him back.

"Since you are unsure, I will just destroy you anyways! GREEN FLARE BREATH!" A searing green-colored flame shot out of Coredramon's mouth, heading right at the young blonde.

"DORUMON!" Raiden yelled as loud as he could, his eyes shut tight, cowering against the boulder.

"DASH METAL!" A familiar voice joined the group and Raiden opened his eyes in time to see a sphere of metal hit the green ball of flame away from him. A purple and white blur then head-butted into Coredramon's jaw, making the tall digimon stumble back.

Raiden grinned. "Dorumon! I knew I'd find you!"

Dorumon, who had landed on his feet, now standing in a fighting stance between Coredramon and Raiden, replied. "I think I found you, Raiden."

Raiden flushed a little and nodded. "True!"

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon sent a ball of green flame at Dorumon, who jumped out of the way then yelled, "METAL CANNON!"

But Coredramon wasted no time to attack again, he swung his tail around, just as Dorumon was about to release his metal cannon. "STRIKE BOMBER!" His green tail slammed against Dorumon, hard. Sending the Rookie digimon flying and hitting a boulder.

"Dorumon, no!" Raiden ran over to his partner's side, kneeling down. He stroked his soft purple fur then lifted his head into his arms to hug him. "Dorumon, you'll be okay."

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!"

Raiden kissed Dorumon on the nose and then his digimon started to glow green.

* * *

Dorumon digivolve to...DORUGAMON!

* * *

Raiden let out a yelp sound as he was hoisted up into the air, out of the way of the green flame. He looked up and grinned, laughing in excitement at his partner's Champion form. Dorugamon was purple and black, with a zig-zag pattern in his fur. His feet, hands and the tip of his nose were still white, but he now sported white around the base of his neck. His claws on his feet and hands were much longer now and the tip of his tail was now flat and white. He still sported the same red interface on his brow, had golden eyes and his wings were now bigger, now able to lift his body into the air, unlike before.

Dorugamon gently placed Raiden on top of a large rock then went and landed in front of his opponent. They were about the same height now, but Coredramon was defiantly more muscular. The two digimon growled at each other, and Raiden smirked a determined look on his face.

"Let's get him, Dorugamon!"

The two digimon attacked.

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!"

"POWER METAL!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :P Who will win, Coredramon or Dorugramon? Can you believe how brave little Raiden is being? Must get it from his mom, haha! But what about that Kimi Ishida? Dang, she defiantly has her father's temper, but didn't she go too far by hitting her own partner? And, HEY, where the heck are Emiko, Kudamon, Takato and Dobermon?! You'll have to come back to find out in the next,**

**Digimon: Digital Aftermath!**


	14. What Waits Below: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I only own my OC's and any made up Digimon!**

**Remember to review and favorite :D**

* * *

A loud explosion could be heard from the pit where Raiden had fallen. Everyone ran to the ledge and looked down in worry. Several more booms echoed up to them. Another tear trickled down Kimi's cheek.

"Raiden.." She whispered.

Biyomon, looked up at Kimi sadly and touched her hand gently. But Kimi quickly pulled it away.

"Cyberdramon?" Ryo looked at his partner who nodded in response. Kimi looked up at Ryo who was being picked up by his Digimon. "We're going down to get him. Stay here." Suddenly, Cyberdramon began to growl. "What is it?" Ryo looked at him.

But before Cyberdramon could answer, a purple and black and white dragon looking digimon flew up from the pit, making snow fly up from the ground and into everyone's faces.

"Hi guys!" A cheery child-like voice greeted them, and once the snow settled back down, everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Raiden jumped off of Dorugamon's back and waved at them. He had a couple scraps on his left cheek but other than that just smelled like smoke.

Cyberdramon set down Ryo who was smiling. "Wow bud, we were worried about ya! Glad to see your okay."

"Of course I am! I have Dorugamon by my side." He laughed when his partner nuzzled his cheek.

"I am so glad you both are alright." Biyomon finally had a smile on her face, but her eyes held her true feelings.

Raiden smiled up at his cousin as Kimi made her way over to him. "I told you I'd be okay!" He gleemed, but became startled when Kimi dropped down to her knees and tightly hugged him. She didn't say anything as she held him for some time, and Raiden could feel her breathing hitching, now realizing she was crying silently. He hugged her back and said, "You have to have hope, cousin."

* * *

Emiko groaned as she slowly started to regain conciseness. She had been lying on her side, now she perched herself up with her elbow. She looked around. "Where am I?"

The area surrounded her didn't look much different from where was previously before falling. Everything was covered in snow, but the sky here was black mixed with an eerie red color. The sky like that gave her chills. She brushed herself off as she got up then stopped.

"Kudamon?!" She shouted in a panic. She didn't know where her partner had gone. She desperately searched through the snow, her heart thumping against her chest in worry. Finally, after noticing a small pile of snow and digging at it she found her partner. She was knocked out and when she picked her up in her arms she realized she was freezing.

"Oh, Kudamon." She frowned down at her Digimon, then held her close to her chest, hoping to get her warmed up. "I hope you'll be okay."

Emiko started to walk through the snowy valley. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know she had to find a way back to the others.

She was holding Kudamon close to her when a large Digimon jumped in front of her. She stumbled back, trying not to fall, but landed on her bottom anyway.

"Are you the Halfling?" His voice was rough and booming, making the blue-haired girl jump slightly.

"Who are you?" Emiko asked, trying to not seem scared.

The large black and white wolf like Digimon who had golden eyes glared then snapped at her, "Are you the Halfling?!"

Emiko was getting tired of being pushed around. She glared back at the digimon. "And what if I am?"

"Then I will destroy you." BlackGarurumon growled.

Emiko's heart sank to her stomach.

"She is not the one you seek." Kudamon muffled out from Emiko's chest, poking her head out.

"Kudamon!" Emiko kissed her on the head. "I was so worried about you."

"If she is not the Halfling, then who is?" BlackGarurumon snapped his teeth at Emiko and Kudamon, making the human girl jump.

Kudamon glared at the virus type Digimon. "The child is a boy. That is all I know. Now leave us alone!"

"Kudamon, you know what he is talking about? What's a Halfling and who is it?" Emiko looked at her partner confused and curious.

Kudamon looked up at Emiko and hesitantly answered. "The word Halfling here is equifilant to the human word Hybrid. The Halfling they are searching for is half Digimon...and half human."

Emiko's dark blue eyes grew wide. "Is that possible?"

Kudamon nodded slowly. "Yes, however, they are highly dangerous and there was only one ever known in existence until 12 years ago.."

BlackGarurumon snarled. "You seem to know a lot about this Halfling. I think you even know who it is!"

"Who is it?" Emiko also wanted to know.

Kudamon gave Emiko a heartfelt look and a frown on her face. Putting together everything Kudamon had just told her, and all the events that had happened since all of them had been there, she stopped breathing. "No.." She said under her breath.

"TELL ME WHO THE CHILD IS NOW!" BlackGarurumon barked at them. "Or I will rip you both apart!" He growled.

Emiko glared over at BlackGarurumon, then stood up, still holding Kudamon in her arms. "You can try, but we will never tell!" She yelled at the giant Wolf digimon.

Kudamon was impressed with her partner's new found bravery. She glared at BlackGarurumon now, also, and hissed. BlackGarurumon growled. "I accept your challenge!"

"Let's do this, Kudamon!" Emiko yelled, Kudamon jumping out of her partner's arms, as she pulled out her dark purple and white digivice. "Time to digivolve!" Emiko's digivice started to give off a purple glow that surrounded Kudamon.

* * *

Kudamon digivolve toooo...REPPAMON!

* * *

Emiko's eyes glistened with awe as she saw her partner's Champion form. "Totally cool." She said under her breath.

Reppamon resembled a fox. Her fur was a light brown, expect for her 4 paws that were all a dark brown. Each which were holding three sharp black claws. However, her face looked more like a mask, bearing the colors white and brown. She also had a white mane around her neck and a red and white rope hung around her neck as well. She had the Yin and Yang symbol on both of her hips, and her tail was a giant blade.

Reppamon was super fast, and running circles around her opponent, BlackGarurumon, who kept trying to hit her with one of his Fox Fire attacks.

"RAZOR WIND!" Reppamon curled into a tight ball, and rolled into BlackGarurumon, making he yell in pain as he flew back a bit. Reppamon then jumped at him. "LION CLAW!" She wildly tore at the larger beast digimon with her sharp claws, making him scream in pain.

Reppamon huffed and puffed heavily as she stared at her wounded opponent. She was tired, but she was sure he was defeated.

"Great job, Reppamon!" Emiko cheered from behind her digimon, who looked back at her and smiled.

"Reppa-" But Emiko was too late.

BlackGarurumon hit Reppamon with his Wolf Cry attack. Sending a forceful shockwave at her and throwing her far back, getting buried by some snow.

"No!" Emiko ran to her partner's side as fast as she could.

BlackGarurumon laughed, but it ended up in a cough. He was weak, and couldn't move now. He had used the last bit of his energy to use his Wolf Cry attack. Emiko heard him laugh and glared over at him. She stomped over to him, her hands in fists.

"His name is, Takato." She then kicked BlackGarurumon in the nose and it made him disintegrate into data.

"Oh my gosh, I killed him." Emiko realized in horror as his data floated away.

"No, Emi. He will be reborn a better Digimon at Primary Village." Reppamon walked up behind her blue-haired, blue-eyed partner.

Emiko smiled. "Good!" Then flung her arms around Reppamon's neck.

"Get on my back. I'm going to get us out of here." Reppamon nudged Emiko with her nose.

"You think you can?" Emiko asked, climbing on Reppamon's back.

"These claws were made for climbing." Reppamon gloated then jumped up at the area's rock walls and made her way up.

* * *

Takato and Dobermon hit water. The hit was so strong and sudden it made Takato lose his grip on Dobermon and float a ways from him. And since he had been screaming when they fell, he had swallowed water on impact. He struggled to get to the surface, it wasn't helping he was panicking. He noticed his partner trying to get to him, but could tell something was wrong with his right back leg. Takato started to feel dizzy and the world around him started to fade to black.

* * *

**PLEASE REViEW AND FAVORITE :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 2 chapters in 1 day, yay :3 Oh, if everyone could take the time to take the poll for this story that's on my profile, please do! :D**

**Finally, Emiko is coming out of her shell and Raiden was reunited with his cousin and Ryo. But what is this Halfling stuff all about, and why did Emiko say it's Takato?! :o Come back to find out what happens to Takato and Dobermon in the next chapter of,**

**Digimon: Digital Aftermath!**


	15. What Waits Below: Part 3

**Review and favorite please! :)**

* * *

Dobermon struggled to get to Takato, who was now floating lifelessly. Water was out of Dobermon's element but what made matters worse were when they landed so fast and hard, it had sprained Dobermon's back leg. It felt like Dobermon was making no progress in reaching the brunette, also starting to run out of breath, when Dobermon let out a painful howl under water. Something had wrapped around it's wounded leg and tugged it down deeper into the ocean. Dobermon looked back and growled at the digimon.

It was Gesomon, a virus type digimon who looks like a white squid, except way scarier looking. Two out of many tentacles are longer than the others and almost resemble hands, that each sport three extremely long and deadly black claws. It's mouth was huge and covered with razor sharp teeth.

The situation had just went from bad, to worse.

Dobermon glanced back up at Takato, who was floating slowly down deeper into the water now. Dobermon's heart began to race, the situation was getting dire.

Dobermon swung around, then bit down on Gesomon's tentacle that was wrapped around it's ankle. Gesomon hissed and threw the dog digimon away in pain. Dobermon tried swimming as fast as it could towards Takato, but yelped when Gesomon grabbed ahold of it's leg once again. Gesomon quickly pulled Dobermon in towards his mouth. Dobermon frantically tried to get away with no luck, it was growing weaker from being under water for too long.

Once right up to his mouth, Gesomon smirked then said to Dobermon, "Thanks for bringing me the Halfling."

Dobermon started to shake with anger, it's red eyes narrowed at the squid digimon, and its pure white teeth showed as it began to snarl a deadly warning at the sea creature. Gesomon laughed then opened his mouth wide, then threw Dobermon in.

Dobermon opened its mouth and a powerful Black Beam came out, entering right into Gesomon's gaping mouth. He screamed in pain as he was sent flying out of eye sight from Dobermon. Dobermon grunted then looked around before finding Takato. The digimon swam over to him and finally brought him to the surface.

* * *

"Are you almost done, Izzy?" Sora asked, leaning over the man's shoulder.

"I'm almost done." Izzy replied, typing away at his laptop.

"Can't you go any faster?" Matt questioned, annoyance in his tone.

"I'm going as fast as I can, please, be patient." Izzy said calmly, although rather annoyed with Matt's attitude.

"We've been patient! Ever since you first called us and told us our kids were in the Digital World! It's only been a day here, but who knows how long its been there!" Matt snapped at Izzy. "You heard what Max said, its not safe there, they need to co-"

"I am capable of hearing, Matt. Yes, they are in danger, but they all have Digimon partners who will keep them safe until we can return them home. Which would be sooner if everyone just left me alone." Izzy glared up at the blonde rock star.

Matt glared back at Izzy. "Who do you think you're talking to?!" Matt went to grab Izzy out of his chair but was pulled away by Tai.

Tai still had his crazy hair and tan skin. A complete boy version of his twin sister, Max. He was wearing a red pull-over hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black socks. He had taken his red and white sneakers off and left them by the door when he had first arrived.

"Enough! Matt, chill out, dude. Kimi will be back home in no time. Trust me, okay?" Tai gave his best friend a reassuring smile.

Matt's face cleared slowly and then he let out a sigh. "Sorry, Izzy." He searched his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Matt's hairstyle was still the same from when they were in High school, and today he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with gray jeans and black sneakers.

"We are just really worried about her." Sora commented, looking down sadly. The red head had changed so much. She still had her short red hair, but her skin was pale looking and always looked very tired. Her eyes also seemed to be bearing a deep sadness. Today she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with light blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Well, you shouldn't be." Everyone looked back at the doorway where the man's voice came from. There stood T.K. and Kari, who smiled brightly at everyone. The two of them looked about the same as they did when they had their last Digimon battle. T.K. was wearing a green hoodie, light blue jeans and white and green sneakers. He no longer wore a hat on his head. Kari, who seemed to be beaming with happiness and beauty, was wearing a white sundress that had pink floral printed through out it. On her feet were white sandals and a gold toe ring was noticeable on her left foot.

Matt smiled and walked up to his little brother, giving him a hug. "About time you guys got here."

Sora forced a tiny smile. "How do you guys stay so positive?"

Kari giggled and then smiled at Sora, tilting her head a little to the side. "Because Max is with them."

* * *

Takato suddenly shot up coughing up water. He gasped for air as he continued to cough.

"Easy. You're okay."

The voice sounded very familiar. He rubbed at his eyes, they were stinging from the salt water. Finally, when he felt like he finally had himself pulled back together, he looked up. Dobermon was standing beside him, watching him. Takato smiled and reached up, petting Dobermon on the nose.

"Hey, did you just talk to me?" He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. But Dobermon just blinked at him. "I guess my head is still full of salt water."

Dobermon then sniffed at the air over the ocean and started to growl. Takato looked in the direction Dobermon was looking. "What is it, boy?"

The water started to bubble, and something started to rise from the water. Takato's eyes grew wide, and Dobermon took a defensive stance in front of him, head low and snarling. A huge ugly monster made its way onto the shore, dripping with water. It kind of looked like a octopus mixed with a demon, and man was it big. It's head resembled an octopus's and had multiple tentacles that were bunched by chains into four different groups to form large legs. Around its neck hung a purple peal necklace and its had three white spikes sticking from each of its shoulders. On its back it had two red flesh-like wings and its whole body was a sea blue color except for red marking on its face. Its eyes were red, just like Dobermon's, but defiantly held an unsettling evil in them. The creature was in an hunched over position, making it even more creepy looking.

"You know what I want." When he spoke his voice almost sounded as if he was talking through a speaker system, also having a mushy water sound to it.

Dobermon growled at the monster, and Takato couldn't but help admire his bravery.

"You know you cannot defeat me." The monster spoke again.

Dobermon's growling died down and then it looked back at Takato. The digimon nuzzled Takato then faced the giant Digimon again, moving closer to it.

"Take me instead, Dagomon." Takato's eyes got wide, Dobermon had finally talked, but it wasn't a guys voice, it was a girl's voice. And the voice had some familiarity to it.(Dobermon's voice is like Renamon's.)

"Dobermon...what are you doing?" Takato scrambled to his feet, still shocked that Dobermon could talk this entire time, and also the fact it was a female, not a male.

Dagomon stared at Dobermon intently for a moment before speaking. "And why would I want you?"

White light surrounded Dobermon, giving off sparks, making Takato watch in awe which then turned into bewilderment.

Now standing in Dobermon's spot, was a young woman with long dark brown hair and intense brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and she was favoring a leg. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and dark blue jeans that showed some of her midriff. Revealing part of a tribal tattoo. Her sneakers were black and red, and she looked over at Takato.

"Mom...?" Takato could barely speak, he was in complete shock.

"You are the Original Halfling." Dagomon paused before finishing. "I accept your trade."

"Mom, what's going on?"

Max went up to her son and hugged him. "I love you, Takato. But you have to go home now. Do not come back here." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she pulled away and looked at her son lovingly.

"Mom..." a yellow light then shot down from the sky and hit Takato. Max waved to him, then blew him a kiss, another tear rolling down her cheek. Takato felt tears well up in his eyes. "Mommy, no..come with me! NO!" The yellow light then sucked Takato up into the sky and he banged at the walls, trying to get free.

* * *

**I'm glad people didn't think Dobermon was Takato's mom, I tried my best not to give it away, lol. But where will the children end up? And what will happen to Max now that she is with Dagomon? You'll have to come back to find out more in the next chapter of, **

**Digimon: Digital Aftermath!**

**P.s. review! :P**


	16. Returning Home

**Welcome back for another chapter of Digimon Aftermath! Please review and favorite :D It means a bunch to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...but I do own A Digimon...well..not really...I just call my Chihuahua, Vinnymon xD**

* * *

Takato was breathing heavily. His light brown, almost crimson colored eyes, were shut tightly as tears streamed down his fair cheeks. He was on his hands and knees, his hands balled into tight fists. He could feel himself lightly plop to a grassy ground, but he didn't move.

_'Don't come back here.' _

_'Mommy! NO!'_

_Max blew him a kiss, giving him a forced smirk to reassure him. The smirk reminded him of his Uncle Tai._

"Takato!" Emiko's voice rang as she regained herself and ran over to the brunette boy. They hadn't seen each other since being separated.

But, Takato did not respond, nor did he move. He almost looked like he was frozen in place, except for his tears that fell to the green grass.

"Takato, I'm so glad...you're...ok." Emiko's voice faded, loosing spunk as she drew closer to the boy. She frowned, worry filling her dark blue eyes.

Emiko bent down on one knee in front of him, then slowly placed her hands on his shoulder. She let out an inaudible gasp as she felt his body trembling wildly. She was surprised it couldn't be seen. She frowned once again, but she told herself she wouldn't cry.

"Takato, we're back home." She said it to him gently, although not knowing why he was so upset, she figured he was taking loosing his partner very difficult.

"WE REALLY ARE BACK! Oh my god, thank goodness!" Kimi could be heard cheering in the background. It was clear, the Ishida girl did not enjoy her time in the Digital World, well, perhaps just the part of meeting Ryo.

Speaking of which, the older brunette boy softly chuckled at the excited redhead, rubbing the back of his neck. It was sore, mainly from earlier, trying to restrain the once fiery girl. Although a smile on his face, especially when he received an unexpected hug from the girl, who basically jumped in his arms, his blue eyes held a sadness. He had been in the Digital World longer than the other children knew about, and being apart from Cyberdramon was a new feeling. A feeling of emptiness.

Emiko hesitantly touched Takato's hair with her fingertips, making the boy finally open his eyes and look up at her. She drew her hand back and gave him a gentle smile. However, it wasn't Emiko's loving touch that had brought him back to reality.

"Do you hear that?" His voice sounded a bit raspy as if he had been yelling for sometime before hand. Emiko looked at him confused.

"Hear what..?" She tilted her head in question.

"Crying." Takato said, as he swiftly jumped up to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't-hey!" Emiko said standing up, but Takato took off running to his left.

"Holy crap, where is Raiden?!" Emiko looked over at Kimi and Ryo, upon hearing the redheaded girl's shrill voice, then looked in the direction Takato had run off.

'_He can hear him...when we can't._' Emiko realized.

Takato slowed to a walk as he found his little cousin sitting with his back against a tree trunk. He had his knees pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs tightly. His shaggy blonde hair had grown a bit since in the Digital World, so now it fell in his face as he leaned forward. Partially covering his bright blue eyes. Takato noticed Raiden's right hand was bright red, and possibly swollen since it looked puffy.

Raiden noticed Takato's green and white trainers through his tears and hair. He knew those shoes anywhere, since he had on a matching pair. He looked up, his hair falling out of his face, and sniffled. Takato couldn't help but frown at seeing his little cousin this way.

Raiden took in a deep shaking breath before stammering, "I-I-I tried to-to bring him..bu-but it shocked me and I...I lost him! He-he-he fell so far.." He started to cry again, quite hard.

But his older cousin picked him up in his arms and held him close. Raiden wrapped his arms around Takato's neck, and the older boy placed an arm under Raiden's bottom and his other hand on his back. He rubbed his back soothingly as the boy cried in his chest, carrying him back to the others.

"Oh, thank God!" Kimi said relieved when Takato appeared with Raiden. She ran over to the boys and embraced them both in a hug. Takato was completely startled by the action, and he lightly blushed. Raiden's crying died down and he just sniffled, using Takato's hoodie as his tissue. He smiled from the warmth of both his cousins.

"Well, you're just full of love today, aren't ya, firecracker?" Ryo teased Kimi's unusual behavior, noticing Takato's nervous face.

The comment made Kimi let go to the boys and give Ryo an evil look, but a playful smirk. "What, are you jealous, dragon boy?"

Ryo grinned at the interesting nickname, then placed his hand over his heart. "Oh, yes! You're killing me over here." He said jokingly. Ryo was one who never got jealous, but that didn't speak for the red faced Emiko. She felt the tang of jealously in her gut, but looked away playing with her hair.

Takato then seemed to perk up. His eyes danced around and Ryo noticed. "What's up, rīdā?"

"People are coming." Takato answered flatly, but almost smirked at Ryo's choice nickname for him.

"Who?" Emiko asked, looking at Takato for an answer, but it was not he who gave her it.

"Dad!?" Kimi sounded excited, shocked and sad all at once.

The tall blonde rock star smirked at his daughter, his hands leaving his pockets as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He gave her a squeeze as he embraced her.

"Oh my God, dad! I never thought I was going to see you again! I missed you so much!" The redhead finally let down her walls, she started to cry on his chest happily. Matt held her close and rubbed her back, smiling before giving her a kiss on her head.

"I missed you too, Kimi. But you're back now." Matt's gentle voice helped relax his emotional eldest daughter.

"Raiden!" Kari cheered happily, T.K. by her side, both smiling contently. Kari couldn't help but adore the picture of Takato holding Raiden.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Raiden shouted with a grin, letting out once last sniffle.

Takato finally managed to smile as he approached his Aunt and Uncle, handing over their youngest child. Kari took him, almost hungrily, then spun him around in a hug. Raiden giggled, hugging his mother. T.K. chuckled, giving his son a kiss on the head. Takato watched the sight with some envy.

"Takato?" The brunette looked behind his Uncle T.K. to see his father, Izzy, approaching, of course, holding an open laptop in his hands. Izzy smiled and seemed to sigh in relief. He closed his laptop then softly placed it on the grass. Takato watched him, a slight glare on his face, his body starting to tremble again. Izzy noticed and frowned slightly. "You're mother didn't come back, did she?"

Then...

Takato lost it.

He ran up to his father and almost knocked him over. He hugged him tightly, his body shaking as he started to cry. Izzy wrapped his arms around his only son, placing one hand on his upper back and his other hand on the back of his head. Izzy inhaled and exhaled deeply once, as if he was trying to relax his own nerves, before closing his eyes and putting his face down in Takato's hair.

"I love you, son." Izzy mumbled softly in Takato's hair.

This just made Takato cry more.

"Oh, Kimi. We were so worried about you." Sora joined her husband and daughter with a smile.

Kimi let go of her father to look at her mother. She smiled at her and nodded. "I was alright. I was in good hands." Kimi then glanced over at the watching Ryo, and smirked. Ryo smirked back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when both of her parents looked over at him. Emiko giggled at the sight.

"No she wasn't. She was a big brat." Raiden whispered to his mother and father, making Kari cover her mouth as she giggled and T.K. smirked, ruffling his son's hair. His smirk then faded as he noticed Raiden's right hand. He took it in his hands gently.

"Hey, what happened bub?" T.K. asked Raiden, Kari looking concerned at now noticing the injury.

"Hey, big guy." Takato heard a familiar voice from behind him through his sobbing. He sniffled then looked back to see his favorite Uncle. Uncle Tai.

Tai was giving him a warming smile, and his brown eyes offered calmness and safety. But, it didn't matter how much he loved his Uncle Tai right then, he was the last person he wanted to see. Because through him he could see his mother. They were identical twins, it was hard not to see one through the other. Takato didn't mean to look at Tai the way he did, but it happened. Tai was taken a bit back, taking a few steps back, with a confused look on his face. He then looked at Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, so where's Max? I'd like to talk with her."

Izzy looked over at Tai and chewed on his bottom lip, thinking of how to answer without angering the older brother-in-law. Tai raised an eyebrow.

"She's not coming back!" Tai, and everyone for that matter, jumped at Takato's suddenly loud shout. "She traded herself for me, and now she's never coming back!" Takato's voice was filled with anger and sadness.

Emiko and Raiden frowned, while Kimi and Ryo looked a tad confused. All the adults looking as equally confused or worried. Tai's face twisted from shocked to outraged.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, taking a step towards Izzy. Takato instantly stopped crying and looked at his Uncle Tai, surprised. Izzy moved Takato to his side, then faced Tai.

"Now Tai, calm down. Let me explain." Izzy said calmly, but it did no good to the over protective twin.

"Izzy, where is Max?! Where is my sister?!" Tai got into Izzy's face, who took a gulp. Takato himself was even frightened by his Uncle now. He had never seen him act this way.

"Izzy." Tai growled through gritted teeth. His brown eyes were wild and intense.

"She's still in the Digital World. She told me this-"

Tai took a hold of Izzy's jacket, lifting the shorter boy up a bit, so he was standing on his toes. "Bring me to her. NOW."

Izzy's face went from frightened to despair. He replied somberly. "I...I can't."

* * *

**So the kids got reunited with their parents, but poor Raiden got hurt trying to bring Dorimon with him. Kimi seems oddly out of character, but Ryo isn't seeming to mind. But Takato is seeming to have a very bad time with departing with his mother, and it looks like his Uncle Tai is right there with him. It seem though, Izzy had a clue she might not return, but do you think it was right of him to keep it from Tai? Or the others? Speaking of Takato's mother, what do you think Dagomon is doing with Max? Boy, I hope she's doing okay! You'll have to come back to find out in another chapter of,**

**Digimon: Digital Aftermath!**

**P.S. Remember to review :) And Rīdā is Japanese for Leader!**


End file.
